Real game
by Onion Bay
Summary: Alice is in the country of Joker and just happens to get away from the treachery of Joker, but what if this incident happens to interest the Dealer?  AliceXEveryone  ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fans of HNKNA! I really luv this game/ manga and so I made a fanfiction! Ok so u will see OC (obviously Dealer is an OC because in the main story they don't even have that kind) and other stuff (warning: Joker and maybe other characters might use harsh words). I don't own HNKNA! Enjoy! **

**Summary: Alice is in the country of Joker and just happens to get away from the treachery of Joker, but what if this incident happens to interest the Dealer?**

It was after the magnificent performance in the country of Joker. Alice was lost in the crowds and was beginning to get tired so she decided to rest in a nearby tent. The young foreigner suddenly panicked finding Joker in the tent and tried to run away, but Joker was faster to get his whip and captured Alice.

With a smirk Joker walked closer to Alice, "Well hello Alice, it's a surprise to meet you here. Is it a mere coincidence or did you actually come to see me."

With an annoyance Alice looked up to Joker, "Well hello to you Joker and will you release me because I am COVERED IN DIRT."

Joker chuckled and flashed his eyes towards his prey, "But I can't do that Alice or else you will just run away like a cute little bunny."

"Damn right I will only after I kick your ugly butt."

"Hey watch your tongue girl! Or we will torture you longer than we had in mind." The mask hanging from Joker's hip suddenly yelled at the girl.

Alice flinched for a second, but soon her glares returned and acted like she was strong in mind, "Heh, try if you can."

Joker grinned and whispered to her ears, "Let's test it out then."

Just when Joker was about to reach over to Alice, she heard a shot coming towards the ringmaster. Joker swiftly dodged the bullets and looked up to see who intervened.

From behind the tent covers, a pink haired man with cat ears stepped out to show him self. "Boris!" Alice exclaimed in delight to find her friend.

Boris gave Alice his usual grin and casually greeted her, "Hey Alice! We were looking for you. Geez, you always get lost in this area. Let's go back to the amusement park so we can have some fun there."

"Sorry Boris I was looking for you too, but this guy obviously tied me down so I can't get up." Alice shot a dirty look at Joker who was getting up.

"Oh don't worry Oneesan. Cause we will definitely kill this guy for you." The twins appeared from behind Joker and charged towards their enemy. Their axes swung greatly as they aimed for the ringmaster, but Joker just smirked and dodged them almost gracefully. He then pulled his whip out resulting to release Alice and attack towards the twins. Dee stepped out and purposely tangled the whip to his own axe and snatched it away from Joker's hand, while his brother jumped on Joker to cut his head off, but Joker was faster to react. He stepped away from the twins and walked into his own realm, the prison.

With a wave he gave an evil smile to Alice, "Bye Alice, see you next time."

A slight shiver ran down her spine as Alice attempted to stand up. Boris who was next to her helped her up and looked down to Alice with worried eyes, "Alice, are you ok?"

Alice dusted her dress and smiled to Boris, "I'm fine. Thanks Boris."

The twins ran up to her and gave her a hug, "Oneesan!"

Alice giggled, "And thank you Dee and Dum."

Dee and Dum just snuggled into Alice and grinned, "Does that mean Oneesan will give us a kiss as a reward?"

Surprised by the sudden demand Alice tried to find a way to turn it down, "Eh! Ah … well… that is…"

Joining the conversation, Boris perked his ears and exclaimed, "Ah! No fair Alice me too!"

Overwhelmed by the demands she tried to run away and bumped into Elliot by the entrance of the tent.

"Oh you guys were here. Boss and I were looking for you. Damn brats don't run off somewhere by yourselves!" Elliot turned his conversation from Alice to the twins and gave them a hard punch on their heads.

"Hey! Newbie hare that hurt!" "Yeah, what if our precious brains get damaged because of you!"

Elliot's vein popped, "Shut up! You guys suppose to work now. Don't go wandering around!" Dee and Dum whined as they were dragged by Elliot. Alice just watched them have their usual fights as she noticed that Boris was still here expecting his reward.

Boris nudged on Alice, "Hey Alice so when are you going to give me my reward?"

Alice sighed and turned to Boris, "Fine"

Boris' wagged his tail excitedly and closed his eyes for his reward, but soon his smile turned into a frown when he felt a light peck on his cheek. "Hey Alice! It's not on the lips!"

Alice giggled and stuck her tongue out, "I never said I was going to kiss you on the mouth."

Boris sighed in disappointment, but soon lightened his mood. _Oh well, at least I got something others can't have. _He looked at Alice and smiled, "Alice let's go to the amusement park then!" Alice smiled and nodded her head in agreement as they went to the amusement park.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

White walked over to Black. "Joker, your such a wimp, how come you didn't kill the guys and take away that girl!"

White simply ignored his other half and was drowned in his own thoughts. Annoyed being ignored, Black grabbed White by his shoulder and shook violently, "Hey! Don't ignore me! I am telling you why you didn't get that beep* with you while you had the chance!"

White finally looked at his brother in irritation and said, "I sensed something in our territory. This feeling… it seems different from the usual house moving, this is not like the change from country of Heart to Clover."

Black was about to ask what his brother meant, but he was interrupt by a man behind them, "You are precisely correct White Joker."

Jokers turned around to face the man. The man smiled at them and greeted, "The Dealer is now present."


	2. Chapter 2

**I probably am making the story a little AliceXBoris, but wait for more of the other characters too! Continuing the part from the prison…**

Jokers stepped back at the man they saw. The man who is called the Dealer had light brown hair, which went down to his neck, and could have been seen as blonde if it was exposed in the sun. He wore a vest with neck tie that matched well in light blue, white, and gold. Underneath the vest you could see long neck blouse with intricate patterns of gold. He had long dark blue pants with short- mid lengthened black tumbled boots.

White widened his eyes, "Dealer, why are you here at this time of season? It's not the time to see you yet."

"Please don't call me Dealer that is just my role name. Have you forgotten my real name already, Joker?"

"No never Lyle." Black mumbled his name quietly.

White resumed his question, "So what made you come here all of a sudden."

With a smile Lyle looked towards the two Jokers, "I was interested in the arrival of the foreigner. Alice was her name correct? Since most of the role holders were fussing over her, I came to look at the ruckus for myself."

Jokers looked at each other for a second and asked, "So what are you planning to do with her?"

"That depends on the situation." From behind Lyle, another man stepped out.

Black sneered and uttered his name, "Cain"

Cain had a slender body with silver hair that was divided in the middle. His blue eyes matched well with the coat he was wearing that resembled a military. From his waist, he had a long silver sword kept at all times.

"Which means Jay is here too." White coolly stated his prediction.

Cain scratched his head and laughed off White's prediction, "Not exactly. Well he is in this land, but I think he is not in your territory right now."

"Not that I ever need a guard from the start." Lyle nonchalantly waved Cain off.

"Indeed Lyle doesn't really need us because he is quite a strong combatant. That is why we don't really need to stick around with each other and act as guards of the Dealer. But the white knight is always at your service if you need one." Cain looked around the prison in boredom. "Hey what's so fun about keeping faceless prisoners? I rather prefer to just have a quick kill."

Black grinned evilly, "Oh you know the answer. I love to torture and bring them pain before they die." "And I take pity out of them and make them have fun in circus." White added on his brother's statement. "Anyways so about Alice, what do you want with her Lyle?"

With a mysterious smile Lyle answered White's question, "Oh I was getting bored with this game so I was thinking about starting a new game."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the exhilarating rides with Boris, Alice sat down to take a rest. Boris walked over to Alice and handed her chocolate ice cream, "My favorite one, hear have one."

Alice thanked Boris and enjoyed the ice cream. The ice cream cooled the insides of her mouth and nearly dripped onto her apron. "Careful Alice, the ice cream is dripping." With a swift graceful move Boris leaned over to Alice and licked off the ice cream that was about to fall.

With a blush, Alice stuttered, "Ah…t-thanks Boris, but I have a napkin so you don't have to do that anymore."

Slowly licking the chocolate he looked at Alice and grinned, "Hm… I wonder what Alice tastes like."

Alice's pink face deepened to scarlet and squirmed to get away, but somehow her body was attached to the bench. With face just inches away from Boris, Alice closed her eyes for what's to come, but opened her eyes at the sudden clash and the weight on her. Alice slowly turned her eyes to the weight on her and saw the twins hugging her, "Oneesan! We came to play!"

Relief rushed over Alice as she greeted them, "Dee and Dum!"

The twins released Alice and looked at each other with mischievous eyes, "The work we were doing was just so boring that we took a break from it. We would have come earlier if we knew Oneesan was at the amusement park."

"Hey, you two! Don't disturb Alice and my date! Just when it was getting to the good part…" Boris sulked over the chance he missed.

"Eh! Oneesan you did it with Boris? No, Oneesan! Please don't say that you are in love with Boris! We love you too!"

Alice lightly laughed off with a blush, "W-what are you talking about! We were just eating ice cream! Right Boris?" Alice turned to Boris for proof.

Boris had his depressed look and muttered, "Yeah just eating ice cream…"

Twins' faces lit up and resumed their cheerful behavior, "Really Oneesan? Then let's go play!"

Just when Alice was about to answer them, she was interrupt by Elliot. "Hey brats! What are you doing in the amusement park? Don't slack off and get to your working place!"

The twins turned to Elliot with detestation, "No way newbie hare! We want to play with Oneesan!" "Yeah, we are having our break, so back off rabbit!"

"I am not a rabbit! How many times do I have to say that! If you don't go back to your posts I will bomb all your treasures!"

A few minute of silence went on and finally the twins nervously scoffed at Elliot, "Heh! You're just bluffing because you want us to work us off 'till death."

With overflowing confidence Elliot narrowed his eyes at them, "Within ten minutes all of your treasures are going to turn into scrap metals. I suggest that you go back to your post immediately and deactivate the bomb to save your precious."

With a bead of sweat trickling from the side of the twins' forehead they just stood there for a moment and dashed towards their post, "Damn you newbie hare! You should beep* and got to hell!"

As Elliot looked at the fading figures he muttered words meant like no profanities and turned to Alice, "So Alice what do you want to do?"

With relief Alice answered Elliot's question, "I was just thinking about going back to the Clover Tower, but Elliot don't you have work to do?"

"No, I just came back from work so I'm free. I can walk back with you."

Alice looked skeptically at Elliot, "Ok, but make sure you don't shoot anyone at the Clover Tower."

With hands on his chest Elliot pledged to Alice, "I promise."

With a giggle Alice turned to look over Boris, "So Boris, are you coming with us…." Alice searched for Boris, but Boris was already in the forest chasing after Pierce. She could faintly hear Pierce's scream, "Someone save me chu~!" With a sigh she walked towards the Clover Tower. She was just too tired to deal with Pierce and Boris now.

After getting out of amusement park, Elliot walked next to her and abruptly stopped his movements.

Alice looked at him in query, "What's the matter Elliot?"

Elliot was in contempt, but soon turned to Alice, "I thought I sensed something, but maybe not. It's nothing Alice."

"Well if you say so. But I wouldn't want any life threatening danger." Just as Alice stated this she ran into somebody. She felt herself pushed to the ground.

"Oh I am sorry. Are you ok?" The man soon recovered from the clash and hurried over to give a hand to Alice. The man had mid-long black hair and jet black eyes along with gray, dog-like ears and tails. He wore a chained necklace on his neck and a leather jacket with numerous belt designs. Adding to his wild stylistic appearance, he had chains attached to his belt on his half torn pants.

As he was about to get Alice up, Elliot blocked his way and glared at the man. "Jay…"

Jay stepped back from Elliot and with a cold tone he greeted Elliot, "Hello March Hare. It's been long since I last met you." Instead of greeting with words, Elliot instinctively drew out his gun and aimed towards Jay. Jay dodged the bullets and got his tonfa out. Unbearable to watch Elliot's sudden killing intent, Alice stepped forward to block Elliot's way.

With a sudden realization and confusion shown in Elliot's eyes he stopped his attack and lowered his gun. "Alice, I don't want to hurt you. Get out of my way."

Alice just silently walked towards Elliot and looked up at him with teary eyes, "No I don't want to see Elliot like that." A shock crossed both Elliot and Jay's face as Alice turned away from Elliot and went up towards Jay. "I am sorry for the sudden disturbance. To repay the rudeness, how may I help you?"

Jay just looked at the girl meticulously and stuttered, "A-ah! N-no it was alright. But I do need to ask you a favor."

"What can that be?"

Jay smiled slightly at the girl, "I am still new around here so can you show me the way to the Clover Tower?"

"Of course! In fact I was about to go there myself so we should go there together." Then Alice turned to Elliot, "Elliot, I don't know what happened to you, but you should cool down a bit." With that last statement to Elliot, Alice turned around to Jay and walked towards the Clover Tower, leaving Elliot behind.

**Ola! Well reading so far you kinda have the idea where I got the character ideas from (Cain from D-Grayman Allen Walker! and Jay from Katekyou Hitman the tonfa part). But this isn't a crossover!**

**So moving back to the story, what happened to Elliot! There may be a past that you never realized from Elliot. Expect for the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**People, thanks for the review! The comments really encouraged me to write the next update!**

As Jay and Alice walked towards the Clover Tower, Alice could feel Jay staring down at her. To relieve herself from the pain of awkward silence, she struggled to start a conversation, "So uh… I'm Alice Liddell nice to meet you."

Jay smiled at Alice and for the first time she realized that the man next to her was one of the few role holders, "I am Jay, so you are the foreigner that everyone is talking about."

"I guess I'm famous if everyone knows about me." Another silence filled the atmosphere. Now it was Alice's turn to gaze at Jay.

Jay noticed this and asked, "Is something the matter, Alice?"

As if Alice was daydreaming she answered with a startle, "O-oh no, there's nothing wrong, it's just that…is that dog ears?"

With a sigh Jay touched his ears and his tails, "Oh this, no actually I'm not a dog, but a wolf. Maybe if I turned into one you would understand." As Jay said this, in a blink of an eye he turned into a gray wolf that was a little bigger than average dogs. As a normal reaction to any ordinary girls, Alice jumped in surprise. Alice stepped back a little and took precautions, fearing that the beast may bite her, but the wolf just sat there obediently showing signs of intelligence and gentleness. Few more seconds past by until Alice finally made up her mind to get closer to the wolf. As soon as Alice laid her hands on the wolf's head, the creature started licking her palms. With a giggle Alice hugged the wolf and felt the softness of the fur.

When Alice released the wolf, the creature turned itself back into the human form. "Was that a little magic for the foreigner?"

Alice smiled, "A great one!"

As the sky turned from blue to red, the temperature slowly decreased as well. Alice and Jay got out their own coats as they arrived to the entrance of the Clover Tower and met all three role holders. Alice looked at all three of them in surprise, "It's quite rare that all three role holders are by the entrance way, especially you, Julius."

Julius blushed and just grunted and noticed Jay. With a sudden change of behavior, Julius looked at him with cold eyes as Nightmare hugged Alice, "Oh Alice, good you are here!"

Alice peeled Nightmare off, "What's the matter?"

"We all sensed something different in the country of Joker and became very worried about you."

Alice sighed in the turn of events, "What now, I wouldn't want something like house-moving again. The last time, when the country of Heart turned into Clover, made me so surprised, I needed time to sink in the situation."

"Nope! It's not something like that. Plus we have house-moving frequently, but this time it doesn't seem like that."

"Great like that seems to help me at all, so then what does it seem like?"

Nightmare scrunched his face and made a rare serious face. "The Dealer is here."

"The Dealer?"

"Yes, we only see the Dealer in important occasions; this is not really the season to meet him though." Gray also made a serious face and became silent.

"So what is this Dealer like?" Alice had no idea who this Dealer was and why everyone was so serious.

"That man over there would know very well who the Dealer is like." Julius stared harshly at Jay, further confusing Alice.

Jay greeted the three role holders with a cold gesture; taking away the warmth he had just a few minutes ago, "Hello Nightmare, Gray, and Julius. I came to greet all the role holders on behalf of my master, Lyle."

Julius just snorted, "You mean checking up on us, whether we haven't broke the rule or not. Tell me why the Dealer came; I know that it's not something trivial of a matter to make the 'ruler of wonderland' break a few rules to come to the country of Joker."

Jay just nodded his head, "That my master can explain when the time comes. For now I just came to check up on the geography of the land we are in." As Jay said this, he turned back and walked towards the Castle of Hearts.

All four watched as Jay disappeared into the forest. But Nightmare soon distracted the serious mood as he suddenly coughed up blood, "Kyaaa!" "Nightmare-sama!" Alice screamed as she backed away in disgust and Gray rushed towards his superior to give him a wool blanket.

With a shivering pale face, Nightmare clutched the blanket, "I-it's s-so cold. I can't stand being in the cold any minute, let's go inside to warm us up."

**So yeah, Jay was actually a wolf and not a dog. Doom-doom-doom! I always liked wolfs than dogs though. They are so cool! xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I really am updating this story fast. But I like to uncover the mystery sooner than later.**

Alice poured the hot coffee into the four cups in front of her. The three role holders and the foreigner were in the Clock fixer's room. Nightmare was hunching in front of the hearth as Gray helped Alice with bringing over the coffee to his superior. Julius and Alice were sitting on the sofa as she handed the warm drink to the mortician.

Julius slowly made his way to drink the coffee as he scored the coffee, "75 percent."

Alice's face dropped as she grumbled, "What, that's lower than the last time I served you coffee!"

"Obviously you didn't practice on perfecting your skills on making coffee while I was away."

"It's just that, Gray's coffee is so delicious. Next time can you teach me how to make coffee, Gray?"

Gray turned around to look at Alice and smiled gently, "Of course."

Realizing that this was not the conversation she wanted, Alice turned to Julius, "So what do you mean the 'ruler of wonderland'?"

Julius made a stern expression as he searched his words to explain, "The ruler of wonderland, the Dealer, is the one who judges on who takes the roles and decides on the house-moving. He usually gives us a heads-up on where we are going though. He also checks on whether we are doing our roles."

Nightmare turned to face Alice, still shaking due to the cold, "And if we don't do our jobs we get punished by those sadistic twins."

Alice shivered at the thought, "You mean the Jokers."

Nightmare recovered a little from drinking the coffee and waved them off as if he had nothing to do with them, "What ever, yeah them. I just call them the Sad Twins for short. "

"So this guy is as dangerous as Joker."

"No. At least we know that Joker is evil and is only invincible in his realm, the prison, but the Dealer is different. His realm is the entire land of this wonder world."

"So he's like omnipotent."

Julius replied, "To put it simply, yes."

Nightmare walked over towards the sofa and gently pet Alice, "Anyways I'm not too sure about the true nature of the Dealer either, but I think you should stay away from neither him nor any of his guards." Gray nodded in agreement.

Alice sighed in stress, "Ok I will try to stay away from the Dealer. I don't want to encounter any crazy bastards like from the ones in the circus anyways." As Alice said this, she put down the coffee and stood up, "I'm feeling tired so I'm having some rest. Bye." Alice walked off the door, leaving the rest of the role holders behind.

All the role holders just looked at the shut door for a second and Nightmare skulked towards the door, "Well I think I'm feeling tired so I should take a rest too."

"I don't think so Nightmare-sama." Gray grabbed Nightmare by his collar and dragged him from Julius' room to their workplace. From miles away, all the workers heard their superior's scream of agony. Even Alice, who was few floors away from Nightmare's workplace, heard the incubus' scream. Alice just sighed and thought over the conversation she just had. _I don't think Jay was really that bad though._ As she thought of this, Alice lay down on her bed and slowly closed her eyes.

**It's a little short, but at least we know what the Dealer does!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey so did I warn any of my readers that there will be a few spoilers from the original game series? Well no matters let's move along!**

The sky that was dark a few minutes ago turned to blue again as Alice slowly woke up from her slumber. She could feel the cold breeze tickling on her skin. She snuggled in the bed to enjoy the freedom of her second sleep, but soon realized in an obvious question. Why was the window open? _I was sure that I shut it the last time I went to bed. _Questioning to herself, Alice opened her eyes. To her surprise, the first person she saw was a silver haired man. If Alice ever had a clock, a few seconds would have ticked off and she took a deep breath to scream at the top of her lungs, "GYAA-! " Her scream was interrupted by the gloved white hands that covered her mouth.

The silver haired man whispered into Alice's ears, "Shh. Now if you please shut up and listen to what I say I can release you do you understand me?" Alice nodded briskly and the hands that covered her mouth released.

In an instant Alice resumed her screaming, "Somebody help! An intruder, pervert, thief; whatever you call this nasty guy is here!"

Her yelling was stopped again by the man and was groaning in frustration, "Now did you not hear me say a thing young girl!"

Alice struggled to wriggle away from the sudden intruder as she saw Gray breaking the door to get inside Alice's room, "Alice, what happened!"

Gray noticed the intruder and widened his eyes, "Cain…"

Cain smiled at Gray, grabbing the foreigner on his shoulder, "Hey Lizard! Long time no see! Sorry, but I have no time to greet you, so I will just take this foreigner and leave."

Gray took out his small knife from his coat and aimed at Cain, "Oh you are not going anywhere with Alice!"

Cain dodged the knife and tore the pillows to blast all the feathers between Gray and himself. He then jumped down from the window, which were five stories high. By this time, Alice's mouth was released and screamed at the fall. Contrast to Alice, Cain calmly held up his sword to the air and Alice heard a click from the sword. In an instant the sword transformed into a miniature jet and headed towards the forest. Cain looked at Gray who just stared at the two in awe and yelled, "Bye~!"

Gray just stared at the fading two as he realized Julius running in to enter Alice's room. Julius panted, "What … happened…"

Gray just looked away from Julius and muttered, "Alice was kidnapped by that bastard black knight."

Julius recovered from his exhaustion of his exercise and asked Gray, "Where is the incubus when we need the most?"

Gray made his fist tighter as he answered the Clock fixer, "I sent him to the hospital. He must be having his check up now."

Julius just sighed and turned to walk away from the messy room, "Let's discuss this matter after the sickly incubus comes back."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Pierce ran around the forest, fearing the treachery of getting eaten, but to his surprise the cat wasn't chasing him anymore. Pierce slowly walked towards the weakened cat that was slumping below the tree branches, "The cat is not coming to chase me chu?"

The cat just laid there with ice pack on his sweating forehead, "It's…too…hot…"

After a few more moments of examining Boris, Pierce gleefully cheered, "Yay! The cat is too weak to chase me anymore!"

As soon as Pierce yelled his triumph, the two animals both heard a running engine from above. Pierce looked up as Boris asked the mouse, "What is it Pierce?"

Pierce squint his eyes at the object in the sky, "I don't know, it looks like a bird…and two people hanging from it. Wait! One of the people looks like Alice. OMG! Alice is kidnapped by a giant bird! Cat we have to save Alice!"

Pierce nudged on Boris to get up as Boris reluctantly stood up and looked up at the sky, "That sure looks like Alice…and who's that other guy? I can't see because Alice's body is covering his face, but Alice seems like she is trying to get away from that guy. Shit! We have to save Alice. This is no time to sit around. Pierce, are you ready?" As Boris gave the ice pack to the timid mouse, the cat got out his gun and aimed at the bird. With a bang, the bullet went right through the bird that carried Alice and the other guy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

This was Alice's third time falling since she came to wonderland. Seriously it was not something she could enjoy it at anytime when she didn't have any life support. Alice screamed thinking she would die and hopefully go to heaven where her mother awaits. She prayed for her sister's happiness and cursed wonderland as she expected for the upcoming painful impact, but something was different. Instead of pain she felt comfy, instead of trying to get away from that bastard a minute ago she was now clutching to someone different. Alice looked up wondering who this was and found Pierce carrying Alice in a princess style, "P-pierce?"

Pierce looked at Alice and smiled, "Just in time to save the princess! I found you again, Alice!"

"Hey is Alice alright?" Alice turned to look at Boris approaching to them. With a relief Boris greeted Alice, "Good you managed to land safely."

"We destroyed the giant bird and saved Alice! Hurray!" Pierce cheered in victory while Alice interrupted the cheer.

"Uhh…It's not really the jet that was the enemy, but the man that was carrying me."

"Oh so where is that guy then?"

As soon as Boris asked this, they all heard a grumble from behind the bushes, "Why does this always happen to me? My gosh, I am so going to kill who ever destroyed my baby and strangle that girl for heaven's sake! If I hadn't managed to have my special clothes which are invincible to any physical attacks I would have been a goner." As the guy kept mumbling he soon noticed Alice and the two role holders. "Alice come to me obediently and I will promise that I will not hurt you."

Alice stuck her tongue out, "Why do I need to follow you when I already had near death experience!"

"Yeah! Stay away from my Alice!" Pierce joined in as he hugged Alice, but soon Boris peeled him from her.

"It's not your Alice, but Pierce is right, stay awa-…Cain?" Boris confusedly looked at the silver haired man.

Cain narrowed his eyes to Boris, "Oh so it's you cat. Wait, are you the one who ruined my baby?"

"That's right, mad scientist. I am the one who smashed your junks into pieces. Got any problem?"

Cain just laughed almost hysterically as he got out a several small dolls, "Nope, no problem at all unless I kill you jerk!" Cain threw the dolls towards the three as he yelled, "Finish those creeps with animal ears and kidnap the bitch! I don't care if you damage her a little."

The dolls turned into giant metal robots as Alice widened her eyes, "What kind of magic tricks did that magician pull to transform a doll in to a huge metal craps?"

Cain struggled to regain his calmness, "For your information stupid girl, this is called technology and I, the most genius scientist Cain, can create these magnificent creations with ease."

Alice shrugged, "You look more like a white haired baboon than a genius." The two role holders, for once, laughed in unison at the foreigner's remark.

Cain's face was flushed red that somebody would have thought that he needed blood pressure maintenance as he yelled to the dolls, "Get them!"

**Upcoming next chapters will have some actions! 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trying to update as fast as I can until my summer ends and school comes (boo~). After this my chapters may take a while to update. Ok enough babble let's begin the show.**

The metal dolls charged at the three as Boris got out his gun and Pierce got out his dagger. Boris shot one of the dolls as he yelled, "Alice hide!" Alice hid behind a tree as instructed and watched the battle. There were seven metal dolls that were twice as big as Boris. Boris shot the dolls right in the head and all the dolls dropped to the ground; he grinned and aimed his gun at Cain, "All your dolls are ruined now Cain."

Cain snickered, "Too soon to cheer for your victory stray cat." As if this was the signal, the dolls started to move again and attacked Boris. Cain just laughed, "My dolls are not designed to be defeated that easily."

A sweat trickled, as Boris clucked his tongue and yelled to Pierce who was running around the forest pursued by the dolls, "Hey mouse! Come out here." Pierce heard Boris' voice and suddenly made a serious face as he immediately went to Boris' side. They were surrounded by their enemies as the two role holder's backs were facing each other. Boris whispered something to Pierce's ear as the mouse twitched his ear and nodded. Just when one of the huge dolls swung its bulky arm toward Pierce, Boris blasted the doll's arm. At the same time the circle that circled them broke off as Pierce charged towards Cain. Pierce swung his dagger at Cain as the sharp edge sliced through thin air. Pierce widened his eyes, "Eh?" The figure of Cain that was standing in front Pierce disappeared into thin air as Pierce looked around the forest for his enemy.

Alice was also confused as she looked around the forest and heard Cain's laugh from behind, "Did you like my doppelganger? I actually call that "The Mirage", it creates illusions. This also means that the figure that you all were looking at was just a hoax." For a moment Alice was speechless and Cain grinned down at the foreigner, "So now that I explained my magnificent invention, let's go to the master's place."

Cain took out a bracelet and handed towards Alice, Alice looked at Cain as if he was stupid, "I am not going to wear that bracelet."

Cain snickered, "Yeah I know that already." As he said this the bracelet started to glow and enlarged its length which wrapped around Alice. Alice screamed as Cain once again grabbed Alice and took out a miniature toy Jeep and threw it on the ground. The Jeep enlarged as Cain jumped on it and took off. Pierce made a move to chase after Alice, but he was already surrounded by the metal dolls and was occupied. Cain turned around and yelled at the remaining struggling role holders, "Toodles~!"

Pierce gritted his teeth and looked half teary eyed as Boris yelled in frustration, "Shit!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Jeep soon stopped as Alice noticed that they arrived at the Forest of Doors. Alice looked around her surroundings as she shivered reminiscing the last time she entered the Forest of Doors. She was almost about to open one of the doors attached to the tree bark, but Peter came by to stop her. The doors called her as if to lure her in and trap her into an unknown place.

Cain grabbed Alice as they made their way to one of the doors. Alice looked nervously at her kidnapper, "What are you going to do?"

Cain looked at Alice in irritation as he replied, "We are going to meet my master, the Dealer." As Alice was about to ask more, Cain opened the door and walked in, dragging Alice along.

Alice looked at the room in awe. It wasn't even a room; it was as if Alice was walking into a different dimension. Alice and Cain were standing in space as they walked towards the planet, Earth. There a man was sitting on a chair, drinking a cup of soft drink. He slowly turned his chair to look at Alice. Alice noticed that she was released and questioned the man in front of her, "Who are you?"

The man got up from his chair and smiled, "I am the Dealer, but you may call me Lyle."

Alice cocked an eyebrow at the man in front of her, "So you are the master of this rude guy who just kidnapped me while I was asleep."

Lyle just looked at her and chuckled, "Oh yes I am very sorry for that, you are still in your night gown. Why don't one of the servants show you a room and some decent clothes to put on."

Alice grunted in agreement as she followed one of the maid that was standing in the back of the room.

**I always thought that Boris and Pierce was BFF, though maybe Pierce may say no. xD Next chapter, Alice meets Dealer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again the author (me) is grateful for the support of all the readers (you) who are reading this story! :)**

She was brought to a white room, all the furniture and the wallpaper were covered in pure white, as if they did not allow any impure things. Alice put on the clothes that she was provided, a slender baby blue colored dress that was outlined with black lines. It went with the armlets and headbands that matched very well with the design. Underneath her dress she wore white pants. Altogether, Alice looked different than her usual self. Alice marveled at the plain, but urbane look; it was totally one of her likings.

She stopped her trance as she heard a knock on the door, "Come in." The door slowly opened as Jay entered.

Jay greeted her with an apologetic expression, "Hi Alice, sorry for my partner's rudeness."

Alice shook her head lightly as she smiled at Jay, "No it's not your fault. Some guy just didn't have any common sense to know how to enter a lady's room that's all." As she said these lines she thought she heard a groan and a chuckle far away.

Jay extended his arms as he attempted to escort Alice, "Alice, Lyle wants to see you now." Alice accepted his offer and went out the assigned room and down the hallway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice once again met Lyle, now sitting on a chair with morning snacks set on the table in front of him. After Lyle drank a cup of raspberry ice tea he smiled to Alice, "Hello Alice, you look great with that dress on you, please sit down and have some soft drink and snacks." Lyle made a motion to Alice to sit with him, but she refused the offer and instead sits next to Jay. On the other side of the table she saw Cain eating chips and grimaced at her encounter.

Without even touching her soft drink she looked at Lyle, "You have quite some modern and unique fashion sense."

Lyle smiled at Alice nonchalantly, "Yes I like modern stuff; it makes me have hopes for the future."

After fiddling with the cup several times Alice finally asked, "Why did you kidnap me?"

Lyle shrugged as he looked towards Cain, "Well I didn't exactly order Cain to kidnap you. I actually meant to give you an invitation and escort to my place." Cain just snorted and concentrated on eating chips. "Well anyways my first reason for wanting to meet you is that this is also my first encounter with the foreigner so I got curious."

Alice narrowed her eyes and controlled her anger, "That's all?"

"No my second reason is to fulfill my goal. I want you to play a game with me Alice."

"What do you mean?"

"This game is not very exciting anymore so I want to play a new game. This will also include everyone in Wonderland."

Alice rolled her eyes as she sighed, "I am not going to play one of your silly games Lyle. I have too much to mind about already."

Lyle reached over one of the plates that had chips as he made a suggestion, "Well then what if we made a bet."

Alice bent her head a little to the side, "A bet?"

"Yes you stay with me a few days when I win and when you win I will let you see your sister."

Alice's eyes shot up and looked into Lyle's eyes, "Are you serious?"

Lyle licked his salted fingers as he gazed at Alice, "I never lie Alice."

Alice contemplated the bet and slowly nodded her head, "I'm in it." It may be a trap, but she couldn't resist the offer of meeting her sister. Lorina, her beloved sister, how long has it been since the last time she met her. "So what's the game?"

Lyle once again gave a mysterious smile, "Please run away from everybody."

"Run away from everybody?"

"Yes everybody will try and attack you, they will do anything to get you, but you have to somehow get away from everybody."

"But that is impossible. I will lose in within a second by those dozens of full grown men adding to the fact that they are pro leveled fighters!"

"I have been considering about that too, so I will give you a helper."

"A helper?"

"Yes, out of all the role holders you can choose one to protect you throughout the whole game."

Alice contemplated for a moment and got up from her chair, "Give me a moment to think about it."

**Ok so I am having a poll for this story, who can be Alice's helper? The second place also gets a mystery prize too. I will be holding it up until ten ppl votes (hopefully or if ten is not good then five?) so please vote!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The result has finally been set! The first place is (drum rolls) the Jokers! Expect for a little mature stuff ;D And also the second place is Dee and Dum (yay!). Still not telling what the second prize is. :3**

Alice got up from her table as Lyle took a sip of his ice tea and set it down the table, "Where do you think you are going Alice?"

"I want to have some time to think about it."

"Well then how am I supposed to know the next time you visit here? You just have to start the game now and find your helper later."

"I don't even know who my helper is!"

"You don't? Then I should." A different voice entered the conversation. Alice froze and hoped it was not the person she was thinking of. Joker smirked and stood behind Alice, "Hello Alice we meet again. You look good in that dress."

"Why do I always see you when I don't want to Joker?"

"That's simple because you don't want to see me all the time, but the tables have turned. You will feel safe with me because I came to rescue you from the evil." He flashed his eyes towards Cain and Cain glared back.

Alice nearly gagged, "That sounds like a big fat lie."

White looked over at Lyle, "Well it's going to be true soon because I am going to be your helper."

"WHAT?" Alice gawked at Joker for a few seconds and regained her sanity, "Sorry Joker, but I think I misheard you."

"I can say a trillion times for you Alice, I am your-"

"Just don't say it!"

Lyle eyed at Joker and smiled, "Well now that you found your helper, let's start the game."

"Wait! I never agreed that this guy would be my –"

White Joker cut off Alice as he brought out his twin, "By the way can my other half be a helper as well? We are one after all."

"I don't want to have anymore headaches -"

"That sounds kind of interesting so ok."

"Listen to me!" Alice yelled in frustration and soon stopped her ranting when she noticed that Jay fell from his chair. His body was shivering and his cup of soda dripped down the table and to the ground. Same reaction occurred to Cain as the Jokers and Lyle just coolly watched them.

Alice frantically ran towards Jay and looked up at Lyle, "What did you do?"

Lyle ate his last chip as he got out from his chair, "I said all the role holders are participating. Of course it's mandatory for my guards to participate as well."

"You are such a wretched bo- kyaa!"

Jay suddenly tackled Alice to the ground and whispered into her ears, "Sorry can't hold back anymore."

Alice blushed at Jay who was leaning towards her now; her mouth was few inches from his until Joker grabbed Jay and plunged him to the other side of the table. Alice got up from shock, "W-what is happening?"

Lyle was now far away from the rest of crowd and was heading towards the back door, "I told you the guys will attack you."

"Um for your information, that was NOT attack that was more like seduction."

Lyle grinned at Alice playfully, "You should know by now Alice, that attack has several meanings behind it right? And anyways if the guys kill you how am I suppose to stay a few days with you once I win?"

Alice muttered more to herself, "Right. That's a smart way to deceive me, Lyle."

"What are you just leisurely having a conversation? If you want to win, move." Black grabbed Alice's right hand as White grabbed her other and dashed towards the exit.

Alice could faintly see Lyle by the corner of her vision and heard him saying, "Enjoy Alice! I will be watching the game as well."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jokers and Alice went out to the forest and Alice dropped to the ground panting hard and organizing the situation that occurred just a few seconds ago. "Why does this stuff always happen to me! Since I came to this world, I've only encountered hormone crazed guys and R rated situations! Seriously is Lyle trying to tell me to give up my virginity!"

"I think he only asks you to kiss somebody, but if you want to do that then I'm always free."

"Uh-huh, and so that's why every time we meet, you keep on harassing me?"

"Yup, I like to look at other's reactions when I mess with you."

"You are such a jerk!"

"Not as badass as you, slut."

Alice sighed in stress and walked away from her helpers, "You know what just forget about you guys as my helper. I am 100 percent sure that this will not work out."

"Yes instead, why not we spend some time together." Alice was grabbed from behind.

Alice freaked out for a moment and looked who was grabbing her, "Cain?"

Cain winked at Alice, it was something that could not be imagined a few minutes ago, "That's me."

A single drop of sweat ran through Alice's forehead, "I thought you didn't like me?"

"I did once, but now I see how you are everything to me."

"Ok that just creeped me out, you remind me of some certain rabbit."

"Are you talking about me, Alice?" Peter appeared from the bushes as he stepped towards Alice.

"Why do you have to come in the worst times, Peter!"

"It's so I can kiss you Alice! But first I need to get rid of that germ that's holding you down."

"Heh, try if you can!" Cain sneered at Peter while he hugged tighter to the foreigner making the rabbit angry.

"Get away you filthy germ infested being!" Peter grabbed his clock as it turned into a gun and aimed towards Cain. Still holding Alice, Cain wrapped his coat around him and Alice. The coat immediately turned into a solid shield as it blocked out the bullets coming towards them. The bullet shots kept on going until White pulled out his whip and wrapped around Peter's gun as Black shoved Cain and used his whip to tie him around the tree.

White smirked at Alice as he swiftly tied Peter the same way as Cain was done, "So who is not able to do what?"

Alice got up and rolled her eyes, "Never mind, get movin' guys."

**The Jokers are actually helping Alice, I guess it will work out (?). :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally get to update! My schedule is just too hectic o.o ****so going to the part where Alice is with Joker….**

Alice stomped her feet as Jokers caught up to her, "Hey Alice where are you heading to?"

The frustrated foreigner stopped and turned to the Jokers, "Somewhere I can hide and be rape free."

"Well somewhere you can hide is a little difficult to find, but what about the circus?"

"The circus?"

"That's right girl; you want me to pronounce that for you so you can understand much better?"

"Whatever. Spill."

"Well circus is our territory so it would be much easier for us to defend you from those mongrels. Anyway I think it is definitely better than just hiding behind a tree trunk."

Alice nodded her head in agreement and asked mostly to White rather than Black, "So how far is the circus from here?"

Black turned to the opposite direction as White did the same, "Not too far away I believe."

"I guess it's the best option." Alice sighed and followed the Jokers towards the path to the circus.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The Jokers suddenly stopped their movements as Alice was also forced to stop because Black was holding the back of her collar, "What's going on?"

"Several people have gathered to welcome us I suppose." As White said this, Ace, Julius, and Gray appeared.

Alice lifted an eyebrow at the oddly assembled members, "Hey people. I didn't know that Gray can actually walk peacefully side by side with Ace."

Julius snorted, Ace just laughed with his usual façade, and Gray formed a fist, but stood still. Ace talked first, "Hahaha, I heard that there is a 'Let's All Rape Alice Contest!' So I came to join."

Alice glowered at Ace, "That is NOT funny."

"Yes it's not funny at all because the only one Alice is going to kiss is me." Gray pulled out one of his smaller knives as he aimed at every man who were within one mile radius of Alice. Ace just laughed and gracefully dodged all the knives while Julius hid behind a tree. The Jokers dodged the knives as gracefully as Ace and took out their whip and gun. Ace charged with his sword as Gray took out his two large knives and swung one them towards White, but missed in a nick of a time. Seeing that the flying knives have seized Alice went to crouch beside Julius as they watched the ruckus.

"So why did you come here?"

"What do you think? I was forced to come. Dealer just brings nothing, but misfortune upon me."

"Just as I thought…." Alice ended the final conversation as they just observed the endless foursome battle between the role holders.

Getting uneasy again Alice struggled to start up a conversation, "Um so will this ever end?"

"Maybe not, and I don't care if they just die, but I do become concerned on when this game will end."

"Huh?" Alice was pushed against a tree and had to face Julius which exceeded the distance of personal boundary. Alice could see the beautiful dark eyes and the soft night dark hair tickling her face.

"Alice…"

Alice froze in place; her mind was mixed up in chaos as Julius leaned more closely to Alice. Alice had no idea what to do until one image popped out in her mind, Lorina. She just couldn't afford to lose right now. "I'm sorry Julius!" Alice swiftly used her head to hit Julius's head and pushed him as hard as she can. Julius flipped back while holding his hand to his temple as he staggered to walk.

Noticing the commotion, Black stepped out of the battle by the help of his twin and held his arm around Alice's waist, "Heh, I knew you could do something other than just be a western doll. You could have done like kick his beep you know."

Alice pinched Black's hand as she looked at Julius worriedly, "I will use that in desperate times, but never to Julius. Plus it's unlady like"

Black snickered as he grabbed Alice's hand with his other hand making him hug her, "What do you mean never to Julius. Is he that important to you?"

"Of course he is. He is like my….family." Alice blushed at the use of the term, family. It was really a nice feeling of having one.

For a second, Alice couldn't see Black's face and felt a creepy sensation from the back of her spine. Black took his hands off from Alice as he took out his gun and pointed towards Julius, who was still dizzy from the foreigner's attack, "Well then to never threaten you, I will have to kill him. You have to say goodbye to your petty family member."

"What! No stop!" Alice grabbed Black's gun as she struggled to take it away from him. Also realizing the commotion, Ace turned around and swung his sword towards Black and Alice. But several small knives aimed towards Ace distracted his attempted attack.

As soon as Gray released the knives, he shifted his position to defend himself from White's attack as he yelled at Ace, "Watch out you beeping retard. What if you harm Alice?"

As if he didn't feel guilty, he placed his ever so cheerful face and walked in front of Julius, "Hahaha oh yeah totally forgot about that. Sorry Alice, next time I will aim more accurately so that only the annoying guy over there will be dead."

Black once again took his gun away from Alice who was paralyzed by the course of events, "Hmph just because your ooh so precious BFF was in danger, threatening my life because of it is just beeped up so die." He pushed Alice behind him as he aimed his gun at Ace.

Alice just sighed and crawled her way out of the chaos. She was finally standing at a good distance between the furious battles as she marched towards the circus. _If I just wait for the Jokers to finish fighting, it would take a lifetime. I should just go without them, plus I think the circus is not far from here anyways. _Alice headed farther away from the ongoing ruckus and saw a group of people. Alice readied herself to run in case of any danger. Then she noticed, it was the amusement park people. They were all singing songs as they stylishly bowed at Alice, "Greetings Miss Alice! We were waiting for you!"

Alice backed out a little and laughed nervously, "Hahaha, what are you talking about? This isn't the Amusement Park you know. Why would you guys be waiting for me?"

"It's because I wanted to see you Alice!" Alice turned to look at the Amusement Park owner.

Not hiding her horrified face she had a feeling of fainting, "Gowland? Don't tell me you want to kiss me too!"

"No well uh, in truth I want to, but first I thought we should have romantic setting and events to get in the mood you know." Gowland blushed as he turned his shy face away from Alice and snapped his finger to his employees. As a signal, the workers put on their ear plugs and assembled into a concert formation. Gowland took out his violin as he got ready for the upcoming event. Alice dropped a sweat and attempted for a run, but two of the workers grabbed Alice and made her stay.

Alice made wide eyes as she struggled to get away, "Oh my god! Please Gowland just let me have ear plugs too!"

Gowland turned to Alice and smiled sweetly as he signaled his workers to start, "Don't worry Alice, this will be an awesome romantic setting for the both of us!"

"No-" Suddenly awful screeches produced from Gowland's deadly weapon resonated through the atmosphere. Having their ear plugs, the workers sang songs in carefree. Even Alice's scream was drowned by the dreadful shriek of sounds. The earsplitting music continued until Alice finally couldn't take it anymore and collapsed. The last image was Gowland nonchalantly playing his wretched violin.

**Bet you never even thought of Gowland xD Well im not actually in to old dudes, but his character is funny! I like him! lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sigh, im kinda sick right now. Not in my best condition and mood, but enjoy! **

Alice opened her eyes and found herself in the dream realm. _Great, just great. Gowland is totally not my type and now he wants to stick his hairy, gross lips with mine! Hopefully Nightmare is not affected with this disease and can tell me a way to get out of this stupid game._ Alice looks around in hopes for meeting Nightmare, but he is nowhere to be seen. _Hmm, I thought Nightmare was in the dream realm since he was not with Gray, but I guess he is in the hospital then. _Alice sighed and stopped looking around the vacant realm, but soon notices a small whale swimming towards Alice.

Alice turned her head a little to the left and looked at the whale. The whale was cute; it could have been seen as a plushy if not for its movement and speaking ability. Oh yes, this whale can actually TALK. "Hey so you are Alice right? I'm Jimmy. As you can see I am a whale and if you have any questions why I am one and can speak perfect English is none of your business so shut up and listen." _But I never said anything yet…. _Jimmy continued his lecture, "Nightmare is currently unavailable so I will be the one to guide you back to the real realm. And one quick advice to you, once you reach the circus you will be safe because you have the Jokers protecting you. Never leave them and be ALONE. You understand stupid girl?" Alice slightly nodded her head and felt dim-witted to even be listening to this stuffed animal, but it was indeed an important advice to keep.

The whale turned its head to show the direction of the light. Alice walked towards the light, but realizing she had a question, she turned around to the whale and asked, "When will this game end?"

The small whale looked at Alice sympathetically and answered, "This game will never end…" Alice couldn't hear the rest as their surroundings were starting to crumble.

The whale yelled at Alice, "Hurry Alice! Go!" Alice turned away from the whale and jumped into the light with no second thought.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice felt the warmth of the summer breezes coming back to her. She felt someone looking down at her. She feared that the first person she saw was Gowland and prepared to attack head first with whomever that was watching her. She opened her eyes and yelped as she noticed someone completely different. Too late. She head butted Joker as he yelled in pain and stumbled towards his twin. The twin grabbed the other to keep from charging back to the foreigner. Black cursed as he held his temple and turned to the confused girl, "What the hell did you just do, beep!"

Alice stumbled back as she held her equally injured forehead, "Um, sorry I thought you were Gowland…."

"What! You thought that I was that snarly old dude!" Black made an attempt to walk towards Alice, but his brother held him back.

White tried not to laugh, but failed and burst out laughing, "For heaven's sake Alice, I can't stop laughing at your odd logic. Just for this, why not join our circus as a clown?"

Black and Alice both yelled at the same time, "Hell no!"

White just chuckled as Alice saw few broken clocks lying on the ground. "Um, what happened here?"

Black regained his sanity and annoyingly answered Alice's question, "Well what do you think? We had to go all the way to save you from that wicked dude. Seriously his shrieks are like the same sound quality as a tone deaf opera singer."

"And Gowland is…."

Black muttered regretfully as he started walking, "That bastard got away with the rest of his hooligan."

Alice felt a relief wash over as White offered his hand to Alice, got up and started walking as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

As they were walking in the forest, Alice started to see weird arrow signs and broken toys lying on the ground, a sign that they were near the circus. But something was wrong, very wrong. As she got closer an earthquake started to shake violently and soon it was impossible for Alice and the Jokers to stand upright without any thing to lean upon. Alice held on to a nearby tree as she asked the Jokers, "What the hell is happening, some kind of circus event?"

White contemplated for a moment as he also did the same thing, "As far as I know there are no shows that have this big of an impact."

Black yelled in frustration as he staggered his way towards the circus, "Like I care whether or not this is a show, screw with this crap!" As Black was spouting his complaints White and Alice had their eyes wide open at the scenery ahead of them.

Black was still facing towards White and Alice and didn't realize the upcoming jeopardy they were in, "You guy's listening or what?"

Alice sweated nervously, "Um Black you should turn around for a sec."

"What! Oh…" Black turned around and found himself surrounded by huge numbers of elephants. "What the mother beeping is going on here…"

Now that the violent shake has come to a halt, White put a hand on Black's shoulder, "Twin, if I knew that, then we wouldn't be in this state."

Alice stood next to White as she eyed the elephant, "Got that right for you."

Black annoyingly got ready for his gun as White got out his whip, "Shut up! Who let loose of these giant monsters?"

"We did!" The voices were heard from on top of one of the biggest elephant.

Alice strained to see the culprit as she realized the two children happily greeted the foreigner, "Oneesan! We were waiting for you. We were actually here for a long time, but nobody was coming so we were having our own circus event!"

The young foreigner desperately hoped that what she was thinking was not true, "Which is…"

"Of course, elephants squashing the people. It was so epic fun seeing faceless people get squashed like ants. Oneesan should come join us too. It's a great view."

Alice's face grew pale as she stepped back from the two psycho killers, "Um thanks for the offer, but I am not into seeing people get squashed like ants."

White brought out his whip as he took one step towards the herd, "It is definitely a great event to hold, but I am not fond of having my elephants get dirty either. It seems like we have to give these rascals a punishment for stealing my pets."

"I don't care what happens to these ugly monsters, but I am not going to let them roam around my territory." Black aimed his gun towards one of the elephants, but was soon pushed down by White. Shock and irritation crossed Black's face as he looked at his twin, "What the hell?"

"I told you I don't want my elephants to get dirty. They are part of the circus! We need them for the next show."

"Like I care. Now get off of me or I will shoot you first!" Black rolled his eyes as he struggled to get up, but White's weight unable him to get himself free.

"Make me." The two Jokers had a long staring contest. Black had his death glare while White coldly stared at his brother stubbornly. Slowly Black became uncomfortable with the cold stare his brother was sending and finally gave in, "Fine, I will not kill the monsters, but if they ever get in my way expect to have some injuries on them."

White smiled at his brother, "Thanks."

Black just irritatingly looked away and mumbled, "Whatever."

Alice looked at the Jokers dispassionately, "Um, sorry to disturb your nice brotherly atmosphere, but you guys totally missed the point didn't you? Cause, I am being kidnapped!"

The Jokers looked at Alice going away with the children laughing out loud, "Loser incest brothers!"

**Yes, so Jimmy is a whale, made him a little militaristic character because my coughing was like really irritating and I wanted to scold somebody so I kind of blamed Alice (I am sorry~). And right before writing the last part of the chapter I was watching Ouran Host Club and happened to watch Hikaru and Kaoru incest BL scene and so it kinda affected me. Lol I am sorry if White was a little off character. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The game is finally ending, who will win?**

Alice was held down tightly by the now adult formed twins. "Hey can you guys let go of me already? I really want to go to the circus."

"Ok! We can go to the circus after we go meet with Boss and Newbie Hare."

"We were told to get double for our paycheck if we bring Alice. Right brother?"

"Aye brother, he also mentioned that we can have a lot more free time too."

Alice just tiredly stared at the twins as they marched forward, "You guys…."

The elephant halted and Alice noticed a tea set in the middle of the forest. Blood took a sip of his tea as Elliot stuffed his mouth with carrot foods, "Hello Alice, you seem to look exhausted."

Alice jumped off from the elephant and made a truly depleted expression as she went closer to the table set, "Believe me, I am more than exhausted."

Elliot turned his focus away from the carrot pastries and looked at Alice with a jubilant smile, "Then why not have some carrot cakes, Alice? We also have some carrot pudding and carrot cookies too."

"Yes, please eat these orange thingys and have some tea. These will surely ward off any lassitude."

Alice slowly backed away as she forced a fake smile, "Maybe I will have some later, thank you Elliot and Blood."

Blood grabbed Alice's hand as he came closer to the foreigner, "Where do you think you are going Alice? I will not let you leave until I am the winner of this game."

Alice gazed at Blood in confusion, "Then why do you not kiss me?" _Surely this pervert would kiss me the first thing he notices._

"I want to spend some more time with you before I become the winner. But if you want my kiss that badly then I don't mind doing it now."

Alice quickly backed away and made a gesture that clearly said "don't go near me or you will die". Alice gave a death glare to Blood as she sternly stated, "You are the same as always. A sneaky bastard."

Blood sat back to his seat and drank a little of his tea, "Thanks for the compliment."  
"Your welcome."

The twins turned their focus away from the pudding and questioned, "Eh? Boss is not going to kiss Alice?"

"Then can we kiss her?"

Elliot stood up from his chair as he stringently looked at the twins, "Didn't you hear anything, you brats? He said he will kiss her LATER. Blood isn't some type of guy who would do a street show. Now if you don't want to leave holes in your uniforms, scram!"

"You scram, newbie hare! Run away like all rabbits do!"

Alice heard a pop from Elliot's direction and slowly turned around to look at them. Elliot had his gun ready, pointing straight at the twins, "I told you for a zillionth time; I AM NOT A RABBIT!" Alice hid behind the table as the Hatter family employees clashed. Alice looked at Blood expectantly, "Blood do something."

Blood just calmly sat in his seat as he took a sip from his tea, "I am busy, maybe next time."

Alice grumbled as she continued hiding behind the tables for protection. The unhappy guest watched Elliot aim his gun at the twins as the twins dodged the bullets with rhythmical steps. Soon the gun was out of bullets and it was the twin's turn to charge. Dee went up first by swinging his ax straight to Elliot's vital area, but Elliot dodged it and raised his gun to block Dum's next attack as he swung him to the ground. Elliot reloaded the gun as he aimed at the still recovering Dum, but was knocked down by Dee. The bullet that Elliot shot changed its direction as it went straight to Alice.

Realizing the dire situation, Blood stood up from the table as he yelled Alice's name. Alice had her knees locked and was not able to get away from the bullet. The helpless girl just closed her eyes and waited until she felt a sense of warmth enveloped her. "Yo ditcher, how was the little tea party with the Mad Hatter?"

Alice smiled at Black, "Awful, it took you long enough to come."

"Just be grateful that we at least saved you from those weirdoes."

White approached to the two as he greeted Alice, "Alice, it's good that we got to see you again. Are you not hurt?"

Alice smiled back to White, "I'm all right White. Thanks for saving me."

"What the hell? Haven't you learned manners or common courtesy, beep? What about saying thanks to your life saver?"

Alice turned to look at Black and coldly stated, "Thank you Black for saving my life."

Black sneered, "You have to say more than that. Kneel down to my feet and show your utmost gratitude!"

Just as she expected, Black demanded an unreasonable command, "Like hell can that be a common courtesy. No way am I gonna do that."

"Just shu- "

The Bloody Twins cut off Black's sentence as they attempted to walk over to Alice, "Hey, we never invited the incest twins over to our party!"

"Yeah! Go away!"

White went in front of Alice as he gave a mocking smile to the twins, "Oh, are you mentioning about yourselves? Then please feel free to abscond from this area. I really don't mind."

"It's not us; it's you guys including the newbie hare."

Elliot turned his head in query, "Wait, why do I have to leave with those two creeps?"

Black rolled his eyes and got out his gun, "'Cause you're a freak, idiot."

"Aside from being called a rabbit, calling me an idiot is the last thing I want to be said."

Elliot aimed his gun at Black and got ready to shoot his enemy, but Blood blocked his way, "Didn't I tell you not to disturb my tea time?"

"But Blood!"

"No buts! I will punish you later, but first we need to teach these twins what REAL common courtesy is. I cannot dare allow any interlopers to upset my precious tea time." Alice cringed at Blood's menacingly cold statement. She could feel the irritation building inside Blood.

Blood got out his submachine gun, "Alice, please stay away from those two or else you will also become a torn up rag."

Alice hid behind a tree as Black spitted at the ground, "I will make you into crumbled bits before you even turn me into a torn up rag."

Blood smiled deviously, "That sounds nice, let's hold a contest of who can achieve their goals first." The Mafia boss fired his machine gun as Black used the table as shield.

Blood sighed in regret, "My perfect tea time was destroyed all by you."

"That great, I really don't care how you feel though."

"I don't care how you feel either."

Once again the fierce battle resumed and Alice sighed at the violent situation. Blood was fighting against Black while White was against Elliot. Then a question appeared in Alice's mind, "Where are those children?"

"Over here, oneesan."

Without any chance to resist Alice was kissed from the twins that were behind her, "Ehehehe, yay! We got to be the winner and got Alice's kiss!"

Alice just sat there with an awestruck face as the twins moved closer to kiss some more, "Oneesan, let's leave those four idiots and go to our room. We can let you show our precious treasure again."

"Wait… no.." Alice felt her strength drained by the melting hot kisses she received from the twins. Her body started to sweat as she was at her limits on holding her conscience. Soon the blazing heat backed away as Alice felt an ice cold hand touching her forehead.

Alice opened her eyes and noticed the Dealer smiling warmly, "I won the game Alice."

**I am feeling like I favor Black than White, is this my imagination or what? xD As you can see, I incorporated some vocabularies that I learned in school and tried to use them. Sorry if they were misused. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello xD Finally have the chance to update! Got a little stuck on how the story should flow, but now I know ('cause I spent some time actually BRAINSTORMING it!) so enjoy!**

The glaring sun changed to a cool night as Alice woke up in a white room, "…What happened?"

Alice soon noticed that there was a visitor in the plain room, "Good evening, Alice."

"Jay!" Jay reached his hand towards Alice as he shifted a strand of hair out of her face.

He then swiftly withdrew his hand as soon as he noticed Alice flinch, "I am sorry. Though that was not on my own accord, you must be afraid of me now. I will never get close to you again." Jay attempted to back away from Alice until she grabbed his arm, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flinched away from you. I just got confused; what is going on here…"

"I won the game, Alice. That's what happened." A voice was heard from the entrance of the doorway.

"It was truly an entertaining event to watch. I should applause for the compelling show." Alice now saw Lyle applause as he approached to her and took her hand that was still clinging to Jay's arm. "You know what this means right?"

"It means that I have to stay with you for a while." Alice's face turned into a bitter frown as Lyle smiled.

"Correct. This room is a just a temporary room to stay in, if you like, you can choose a better room."

"Lyle."

Cain entered the room as Lyle turned to look at his guard and sighed, "I will go in a minute. I really hate to work, but it's inevitable…" The Dealer turned once more to Alice and kissed lightly on her cheek, "I will be expecting to see you later at snack time Alice. Bye~." He then walked passed Cain and Jay and to the endless corridor. Alice, dazed at the sudden shock of news and the kiss, was speechless and thoughtlessly stared at Cain.

Cain realized that Alice was staring at him and blushed deeply and turned away from her, "W-what are you looking at, you dumb girl?"

Alice finally recovered from the shock and replied, "Oh was I staring at you? Sorry."

Still looking away, Cain answered, "Hmph, people who just stare for nothing is one step closer to being stupid."

Jay, who was just observing the two, finally opened his mouth, "Cain, why are you all red?"

"N- nothing, this room is just too hot," aside from the fact that Cain faced opposite from Alice, it was obvious that Cain was having a nervous sweat.

"Cain, are you…"

Now turning to face Jay, Cain yelled, "Don't say it!"

Alice, who did not know well about Cain, looked back and forth at the two men, "What is going on?"

Now in a more definite tone, Jay smirked at Cain, "You're embarrassed about yourself and cannot look directly at Alice's face."

Alice was awestruck for a second and burst out into laughter, "It's ok you know. I bet everyone feels just like that."

"Told you I'm not!"

Now smiling warmly at Cain, Jay put a hand on his partner's shoulder, "I agree with Alice. I was forgiven by her and I don't feel any guilt anymore. Perhaps if you apologize to her now you would not feel embarrassed."

Cain immediately shook off Jay's shoulder and angrily looked at him, "Shut up! I don't feel guilty because of her, you fool! I am ashamed that I even acted like that! I wouldn't feel satisfied unless I kill her or kill myself."

"Well, Lyle ordered us not to kill her which leaves to one option: kill yourself."

"F*** with that!"

Pitying Cain, Alice tried to comfort him, "Cain, let's just calm down for a second and have some tea."

Regaining his blush, Cain half-ran out the door, "No thanks! I rather like soda!"

Still chuckling Alice now turned to Jay, "Well now that we lost Cain, would you like to drink tea with me?"

Jay gently smiled at Alice, "Sorry, but I think I will pass. Remember that we have to attend that snack meeting with Lyle."

"Oh… right…" Since there were so much things happening for a short time, Alice forgot that they had a snack meeting.

"I will pick you up when the time comes so just be in the bed and read this instead," Jay handed over a small book to Alice as he walked out the room and closed the door quietly. Alice started to skim through first few pages and went to reading. _Hm, not a bad book to read._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice was so engrossed in the book that she didn't even realize Jay standing in front of her until he called her name, "Alice!"

Startled, Alice snapped up to look at Jay right in front of her face, "O-oh, hi Jay."

"Seems like you're having fun with the book that I gave you."

"Yeah, it's really good. Do you have other books that are by the same author?"

"Sure I do. I also have some music that you may like so why not come to my room some times."

"I love to do that." Their conversation continued on about the author until they entered the spacious hall and saw the table filled with snacks and other servings. Alice realized Jay distancing away from her and sat right beside Lyle without a single word. _Jay?_ Alice could only question silently at the sudden odd behavior of the gray wolf.

Lyle started the conversation, "Hey Alice. Welcome to our snack meeting."

"Thanks for the invitation Lyle…" Alice stared down at the numbers of unhealthy snacks and sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"Who makes these junk foods for you, Lyle."

"Of course, the afterimage and some other cards."

"Afterimage?"

"Alice, you should know by now about the afterimages. Where do you think they all go to after they finish bringing back their clocks to the Clockmaker? They come to my place and serve me until their time comes and become alive again."

"But I don't see any afterimages." All Alice could see were some servants.

"That's because I heard that you are not quite fond of afterimages so I dismissed them."

"Anyway I'm not the type to say anything about one's diet, but why don't you start eating some healthy foods for once. It makes me feel sick just by watching all these junk foods on the table."

"Why not? I love junk foods and my employees don't seem to mind." Alice looked at Jay who was taking out his own snacks which were raw carrots and cucumbers with dipping. On the other hand, Cain had the same taste as Lyle and continued to eat only the chips.

There were too many things to point out, but instead Alice just sighed and moved on with the next subject, "So why did you want me to stay at your place, Lyle?"

"The same reason as every role holder. I'm interested in you, Alice."

Alice rolled her eyes and fiddled with the peanuts on her plate, "That's not new."

"Well I worded incorrectly. I mean like I'm more fascinated in your world."

Alice sat up straight and stared at Lyle, "My world?"

"Yes, your reality or whatever you call it. I want you to tell me about your home and the society you were living in before you came to Wonderland."

"That's easy. The world I was living in was just an ordinary world where you don't have blood splattering in the middle of the day. Also they don't have any sort of hierarchy system like the role holders although they do have nobles and gentries."

"And then, what about your home?"

"My family consists of my father, Mr. Jack Liddel, Edith, my younger sister, and Lorina, my older sister. My mother is deceased."

"What were you doing before Peter arrived?"

This interview turned into more of an interrogation, "I was playing card with Lorina…"

Alice suddenly felt a sharp gaze from Lyle, "Is that all?"

The foreigner started to feel a light headache as she winced at the pain, "No…"

"You don't want me to know?"

Alice stood up from her chair, "It's just that… I need some fresh air. Can I go outside, Lyle?"

Lyle took a sip of his soda before answering, "Wish not granted."

"What?"

"You're supposed to stay beside me. There may be some unwanted visitors lingering around my boundary. Plus I want to know more about your world."

"Why are you so obsessed about my world?"

"Doesn't it fascinate you that there is actually another world other than this one? I like to imagine about them and perhaps maybe go to your world some day. "

Alice sat back down to her seat and sarcastically replied, "What a great dream you have."

"Oh come on, I was just joking!"

**So one thing in mind, Jay is a VEGETARIAN? A wolf who is a vegetarian... seems possible to me ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**didn't update this story for a long time, I hope you didn't forget the plotline D:**

It was soon after the snack meeting with Lyle, Alice went back to her room to continue reading the book Jay gave to her. She heard a slight noise from her bed and went over to take a look. _In these types of situation, usually the person gets killed by the ghost because of his curiosity. _Alice took a deep breath and took the blanket off the bed and gasped. The plushy she met at the dream was now moving. "Wha-"

"Shh! If you dare scream, I'm gonna rip your vocal cord to shut you up!" Alice shut her mouth, but still stared at the whale.

Alice slowly picked up the doll whale and whispered, "What are you?"

"Told ya I'm Nightmare's servant. He just tweaked a little trick on me so I'm not like your ordinary plushy. Anyways I'm here to guide you to your allies. This place is not safe for you," the whale wriggled away from Alice's hold and went its way towards the door.

"Ok?" It was clear to the blue whale that Alice was still confused.

With a glance, Jimmy sighed, "I got orders from Nightmare-sama that your helpers came to rescue you near the entrance."

"Don't tell me that the helpers are the Jokers." _Cause they were totally not helpful at all._

"Who else would it be? Anyways we have to get out of here-"

"I will not let you," Jay stood there and fixated his eye at the plushy in front of him.

"Jay!"

"Lyle's orders. Intruders came to steal his precious guest so he wants me to go protect her," Jay gritted his teeth and gave an expression which clearly gave off an impression of hating his mission.

"I'm not anyone's precious, but Jay, why are you listening to Lyle's orders? You don't seem to admire him, more like you hate him…"

" That's right. He hates me, but he cannot do anything against the rule," Alice turned around to look at Lyle now beside Jay.

"Rule?"

Lyle smiled scornfully and went in front of Jay, "As long as I am the Dealer he is my servant. He owes me one anyways. Jay, we are proceeding to Plan B."

"Yes sir."

"Plan B? Kya!" Alice was swiftly carried by Lyle in princess style and was led out the room.

"Alice, I will make your wish come true. Let's all go back to your world."

Getting nauseous by the rough ride with Lyle, Alice desperately grasped onto him, "What do you mean?"

"We will meet your sister and we can even live together," Lyle winked at Alice and kissed her.

By this time a blush would form in the confused foreigner's face, but instead a jolt of sleepiness invaded Alice's conscious, "Wha-"

"Don't worry, by the time you wake up, you will be back at home."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Alice, Alice!" Alice opened her eyes by the constant calls. _Wait this voice sounds familiar… _Alice looked at the person beside her and widened her eyes. _Lorina nee-san…_

Lorina frowned at her sister's ill manner and scolded, "Alice, you should not sleep outside. What if you catch a cold?"

"…Lorina nee-san?"

"Yes? What's wrong Alice?"

Tears trickled down her cheek as Alice hugged her sister, "Nee-san!"

"Kya! What happened Alice? Did you have a bad dream?"

_Dream? _"…Maybe I had…but I kind of forgot the details of it…"

"Well it's good that you forgot about it. I wouldn't want you to be afraid over a nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was real!"

"Alice?"

"…Huh, what did I say just now?"

"Maybe you are just hazy because you just woke up. Here Alice, let's do card game."

"Yeah… sorry nee-san…" _I'm just not myself today…really, what kind of dream did I have?_

Lorina just smiled and took out the card, "No problem, I will do anything for you, Alice. So what kind of game should we play? Black Jack, Old Maid, or Poker?"

"Old Maid."

"Old Maid it is then," Alice watched her sister shuffle the cards.

"…Nee-san, you know the story that you read just a few minutes ago."

"What story?"

"Don't you remember? The story which a young girl goes to this Wonderland and wakes up and finds out that it was all just a dream…"

"Oh, yes that story. So what about it?"

"…What happened to the young girl's older sister?"

"Of course, she lived happily ever after with the main character. Here Alice, your deck of cards."

_Really? _"Thank you… " Alice looked at her deck and scanned for joker.

"Hm… ok then I will choose this," Alice chose a card and pulled it from her sister's hand. She looked at it and frowned, it was a joker.

Her sister laughed, "Fufufu, Alice you got the joker. Well then it's my turn to pick," Alice just watched her sister deciding on what card to pick when suddenly an image passed by. _Alice!_

"Alice!"

"Huh?"

Lorina sighed, "My goodness, are you sleeping even while we are playing cards? It is your turn now, pick a card."

"O-ok," Alice looked at her sister's card and turned to look at the joker in her hand and asked, "Hey nee-san why do they have two jokers in a card?"

"What are you talking about Alice? We only have one joker right now."

"…then why do I have two jokers in my hand?"

Lorina looked over to her sister's hand and laughed, "Oh my! It is true. Let's start over the game then."

"It's ok nee-san."

"Alice?"

"I don't need to play card games with you anymore. I just remembered that someone is waiting for me."

"What do you mean someone? Aren't you going to stay with me and play card?"

"No, sorry nee-san. I have to say goodbye to you," Alice hugged and kissed her sister as she ran off. After a few minutes, the brunette soon noticed a hole in the middle of the backyard. For a while, Alice just stood there, but soon smiled, "If there are holes then you have to jump in to it." Alice jumped into the hole and slowly closed her eyes.

"Alice!" Alice popped her eyes open at the sudden use of her name. For a while she was confused, but saw Jokers attentively looking at her. Next to them were Nightmare, Peter, and Elliot. _An odd combination. _The foreigner tried to walk over to their side, but somehow couldn't move. Her senses were dull and it took an effort to move even an inch. Beside her, she saw Lyle, Cain, and Jay looking directly at the other side.

Alice made an effort and finally opened her mouth to speak, "…What is happening?"

Lyle turned his head to face Alice and smiled, "Oh you woke up Alice. It would have been better if you slept a little more, but oh well. We are in the dimension in between your world and the country of Clover."

"The dimension in between?"

"The dream realm," Nightmare coldly stated. His usually kind expression disappeared as he malignantly stared at Lyle, "In other words, I have the right to do whatever I want in my territory."

"That is correct, but have you forgotten? In order to keep this world in check, the Dealer also has the right to do anything in any of the other territories."

"Then it will just have to be based on a fight of will and imagination."

"Precisely," the two men just stared at each other, but Alice felt the strange pressure of invisible powers around the atmosphere. Finally Lyle raised his arm and commanded, "attack." Suddenly a group of black shadows formed from thin air and loomed over to Nightmare.

Nightmare just smirked and commanded, "Eradicate them," large blue whales formed and clashed with the shadows.

"Whales… Yeah, that's right Jimmy, where did he go? Did he get captured by Lyle?"

"Let's save that worrying for later. We gotta get you up. This place will not hold for long," White offered a hand to Alice, but she had no energy in her legs. Finally Black lost his patience and carried her like a sack of rice, "Arg! You're too slow!"

"Black, you should carry her in a bride style. It would add much more elegance and romance into it."

"Who cares about elegance in this dire situation."

"Don't… be rough, I feel like throwing up…" Black swiftly changed Alice's position to a bride style while White moved a few inches away from Alice.

"Now that feels much better…"

"B****"

Dealer turned away from Nightmare for a second and smirked, "Sorry for the interruption to your love quarrels, but I will not allow you to leave this dimension with Alice. You can just go back home by yourself."

"Ugh! Who would freckin' do that," Black yelled in frustration as Alice moved her dull head to look at other fights.

Alice looked at the other side between Peter and Cain. As she have expected, even before saying anything, Peter took out his gun and Cain unsheathed his sword and turned into a machine gun.

"Since from the start, I have never liked you. From the lifestyle to your eating habits, just disgusts me."

"Hmph, of course you cannot understand. The standards of my living and yours' are like an emperor and a hobo."

"That's my line you infested germ!"

"Ha! You sure say germ a lot. I bet you are just addicted to using that word yourself."

"Shut up, you beep!"

Alice twitched her eyebrows as she saw them fight. It was supposed to be a serious fight, but the way they fought was like grade schoolers. Alice just sighed at the two men and now turned to Jay and Elliot.

Oddly, Elliot had his gun out and aimed at Jay, while Jay did nothing, but stared directly at Elliot. Elliot maliciously looked at Jay, "Aren't ya going to take out your gun? Well of course, before that, I will shoot you to death."

"Are you? Then that's a relief. I always wanted to apologize to you. If taking my life would soothe your anger then I will willingly offer my life."

The blonde man gritted his teeth, "Are you nuts! What I want is not your condolence. I want to see you begging to me to spare your worthless life. Just giving you death would not suffice."

"In this world, death occurs daily, but I always felt guilty killing your friend."

"It's not just my friend it was my BEST friend and you even killed him in the most horrible way!"

"I am sorry."

"Is that all you are going to say? Give me explanations," Elliot waited a few more seconds, but Jay didn't say anything and just bowed his head at the March Hare. Elliot clucked his tongues as he raised the gun to aim at Jay, "Fine, just go ahead and die."

"Wait!" Alice was finally able to open her mouth and successfully diverted Elliot's attention.

With this, Lyle suddenly spoke in a great commanding voice, "Jay, you are hereby not allowed to get killed by anyone without my permission. Your duty is to kill that bunny guy over there and take Alice away from those disgusting twins." His attention was still on Nightmare, but the voice which reverberate throughout the dimension shaken Alice.

"Hey, who are you calling bunn-"

Black cut off Elliot's protest and sneered at the Dealer, "Try and kidnap Alice again, I will castrate all of you who dare touches her."

"Let's see then, Jay!"

"…Yes sir," Jay closed his eyes and got out his tonfa.

**Yup, had to finish there… I know I'm cutting the greatest climax half way. I'm sorry! I love to write on and on, but I have to go to Halloween party! (yes!) So see you in next chapter! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Long break. Finally had the motivation to write it I guess (sorry 'bout that :P). So this chapter would be a little different. No, VERY DIFFERENT. First it's not that humorous, all gloomy. Second, it's gonna talk about the past. ~The tragic incident of Jay and his previous master~ Tada~ Well just enjoy!**

Jay opened his eyes and looked at the little rays of sunshine through the branches. He woke up from his slumber as he finally remembered that he was on top of one the tree branch. He saw the sun going low on the horizon as he realized it was afternoon. How long has he been sleeping? It must have been at least one or two hours since he climbed to the tallest tree to take a look at the beautiful scenery. He loved Wonderland. He loved the concept of leaving the clocks behind, for they would revive again once the clockmaker tends to them. This just meant that Jay could have fun even at the very last of his moment and nobody would be sad for him, for he would also be sad. Nobody would be sad for him and that is good, which was what he thought, except for one person; it was his master, the Dealer. His master was a peculiar person, he only killed when it was necessary and he would always wear a sad expression whenever he killed a faceless. It was a wonder for Jay, but it was also fascinating. Hearing someone else's belief and theory was like transforming into them. As time passed by, the dealer became more of a fatherly figure for Jay who didn't have anyone to call father. Jay still didn't fully understand the Dealer, but he also felt more gloomy whenever he killed a faceless, why was it? The question lingered in his mind as Jay jumped down from the branch. He was late, he suppose to meet the dealer by the Hatter Mansion. The Dealer love chatting with Blood, but he especially loved talking with Shimon, the Gryphon. He did not have the shape of the legendary creature, but he surely had long beautiful gray wings. Just like the Dealer, Shimon was also a handsome old gentleman. Shimon was a very well liked role holder. Elliot was very friendly with Shimon. They spent many times that they were even called best friends. Every time the Dealer talked to Shimon he had a relaxed expression that was never shown around him. Jay just loved to watch Shimon and his master talk and enjoy their time, until the end.

Jay jogged a little as he skimmed through the trees, but suddenly froze. He smelled gunfire and …blood. It was near the Hatter's Mansion, Jay sprinted to the scene. Fear engulfed his mind, it was strange, he shouldn't feel these emotion, but he did. By the time he approached the scene he held his breath. The surroundings were covered with blood, slash, and gun marks. There at the center of the scene, he saw Shimon sticking the gun at the Dealer. The Dealer did not fight back he just had sad eyes and whispered, "Why…"

Shimon looked at the Dealer with cold eyes and replied in monotone, "Sorry friend, but that's just how it works." With this Shimon pulled the trigger and the Dealer dropped dead. Jay just stood there with wide eyes. It was too shocking to even take sudden reaction. The young man slowly approached the Dealer who was still in the human form. He was embracing something, a white rabbit that was shaking in fear. A second has past and finally Jay questioned Shimon, "Why did you kill him?"

Shimon shrugged and looked at the other way, "Just felt like doing it, what did you think?" Then something snapped inside Jay. He took out his tonfa and made his move to attack Shimon. Shimon did not move, he just took the blows, but Jay wasn't so merciful and forgiving as to just let it go. He loved the dealer that much. Finally when he calmed down, he realized that shimon was still alive, but was badly injured. It was impossible for Shimon to recover the wound, all he could do was just wait to turn into a clock, but Jay wasn't satisfied with just this. He snatched a locket from Shimon. There he saw a picture of a faceless young boy. Jay knew that this locket was Shimon's most precious treasure. Shimon struggled to get the locket back, but was too late. Before Shimon could touch it, Jay dropped it on the ground and crushed it with his foot. It was completely destroyed. The man savored the shattered expression of the Gryphon and then moved to the final blow. For Jay, the final blow went very slow. He saw the pained and sad expression of Shimon. He also saw Elliot coming into the scene and shouted something to him. Jay tried to stop the blow, but it was too late. The blow hit perfectly on Shimon's already bloody face as he staggered down to the ground. For a few minutes, Shimon staggered on the ground struggling to reach the shattered remnants of the locket, then before he even had the chance to he died. He died without even touching his treasure. Jay just stood there, confused. He couldn't understand the sad expression that he just saw a moment ago. Why did the Shimon, the killer, have the same expression as his master? Yes, it was as if he was really sad and regretful about killing his best friend. Jay was so deep in thought that he forgot Elliot was right in front of him. Tears of sorrow dropped as Elliot pointed his gun at the Wolf.

Elliot questioned, "Why did you do that?" This shocked Jay. It was the same question he asked Shimon. What should he say to Elliot? That Shimon was the villain who killed the Dealer? Should he say such betraying truth to Elliot and make him miserable? Is he going to make his dead master feel sad at how cruel and ruthless his guard has become? Thankfully Jay and Elliot were not really in good terms, it would be very easy to deceive him…

Jay replied, "Just felt like doing it, what did you think?"

Elliot's tears fell even more as he pulled the trigger, "Then just die…" Jay just closed his eyes for the pain. He heard the gunshot and he waited until he finally realized that the bullet didn't hit him. A white uniform appeared in front of him and blocked the bullets with his sword.

The man in the white uniform turned to Jay as he blocked the bullets, "Hey, I can't have you die just yet."

Jay wearily looked at the intruder, "Who are you?"

The white man grinned as he also shot bullets at Elliot, "I'm the White Knight. Nice to meet you, partner. For now, just come with me, your new master is waiting for you."

The White Knight grabbed Jay as they backed out from Elliot's shooting range. The knight raised his sword in the air as it turned into a miniature rocket. Jay widened his eyes as two men launched to the air, "Wha-!" He could see Elliot becoming small as they flew in midair. Soon they landed in the forest, the forest with doors. The knight casually opened the door and greeted a man sitting on a throne like chair.

A sudden realization hit Jay as he uttered the word, "the new Dealer…"

The Dealer smiled, "Just call me Lyle."

Cautiously Jay asked his new master, "Why did you call me?"

Lyle stood up from his throne as he approached to Jay, "Well first is that I wanted to meet the new guard. Second reason is that I wanted to keep a man that actually defeated my father."

A second have past and Jay finally asked, "Father?"

"Shimon, the Gryphon, is actually my father."

A rush of guilt and shame washed over Jay's face, "Then that locket…"

Lyle nonchalantly replied, "Is me."

"Then you hate me."

"Why would I?"

Jay lowered his head in remorse, "That's because I killed your father and even crushed his locket…"

Ironically Lyle did not have a single remorse expression instead he laughed hysterically, "You're a funny one. Why would I be angry just because that worthless father of mine died?" Jay raised his head in confusion as Lyle preceded his explanation, "You know the case, role holders have to leave behind their family and friends. Since my father was the Gryphon, I was known as fatherless. Being a fatherless child was hard…hatred, bullying, pity. I truly hated my father. So I made this brilliant plan. Plans to make me become the Dealer, kill the Gryphon, and ultimately change this world."

"Which is…"

"I'm tired of explaining things, but you have an idea how I did it right?" Lyle wore his sinister smile as Jay used his deduction. The previous Dealer was known to be a kind person even to the faceless. Jay could easily imagine Lyle taking advantage of him and also the gryphon. Even if Lyle hated his father, the father obviously loved his son. Lyle must have used a tactic to make a situation which Shimon had to choose either his son or the previous dealer. It was a difficult situation to set up, the mastermind has to count a lot on the person's emotion and ability, but that was the only way.

Jay looked at Lyle in confirmation, "So you just manipulated my master, shimon, and me." Lyle just smiled as if he loved watching how Jay reacted. Anger erupted from within as Jay took out his tonfa.

Lyle continued to smile, he wasn't alarm at the warning at all. He raised his arm, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Then sudden pressures bind Jay. Jay collapsed on the ground and vengefully looked at Lyle.

Lyle looked down at Jay, "You know that the entire wonderland is my territory. You cannot go against my orders."

Jay closed his eyes again. He wanted to sleep through this bad dream. And if the reality goes back to normal, he would definitely protect what is important to him. If the bad dream stayed as bad dream, he will make his revenge…


	15. Chapter 15

**The last chapter was sorta sad so I think I have to get my motor moving to get into the waves of the kingdom of humor! (Sorry that was just so random lol)**

Jay took out his tonfa out, he was ready to face Elliot anytime, "I really don't want to do this, but I guess we have to. Sorry Elliot…"

Elliot took a step back to prepare his position too, "Tch, whatever I will make you suffer for what you've done to Shimon."

Alice, who was barely staying awake from her sleep, struggled to stop the two role holders, "W..ait stop it…"

"Alice? What's wrong?" White, concerned of Alice's strange sleepy behavior, carried Alice in a bridal style as she toppled to the ground.

Black faced towards Lyle, who was still battling with Nightmare, the situation looked as if Lyle was on the winning side, "Hey you bastard what did you do with our toy?"

Lyle smiled as he never lost his concentration on his battle, "Hm, nothing I just wanted her to stay quiet so I made her sleep, but seems like the effect is still not worn off, I guess."

Black wanted to join the battle between them, but he knew he couldn't take on the battle between minds, this was not his territory plus protecting Alice was the most tactical thing to do, "Damn! So we can't escape from here and just sit around tight and protect this b****?"

"Well there is another way ya know?"

Black took a few steps back and pointed at the whale, Black truly disliked weird living creatures, "Woa! What's this f*** disgusting creature doing here!"

Jimmy snapped back, "Excuse me, will ya just shut up with ya b**** talk for a minute? Or else ya dear girl wil' just sleep tight for who knows how long!"

Reading the situation calmly, White told his brother, "Black hold your anger, please."

"Tch!"

White turned to Jimmy and smiled, "So you mean there is another way to handle this situation?"

"That's right ya deaf or somethin'? Well my master just hadta bring me to dis place. Phew, I'm such a busy whale ya know?"

Black rolled his eyes, "Ok, just get on with your plan, will you."

Jimmy was about to snap back, but held it in and instead flipped the fin to hit Black's jaw and turned away from him, "Hmph fine then, well first ya need to touch her heart."

"…What?" While Black was in his frenzy, White actually had filled his thought with immoral things. _That sounds interesting._

Jimmy looked at White in a weird way as he went on, "Don't get the wrong idea ya pervert. This girl is still half way in between the separate dimensional dream that bastard called Lyle or something created and the dream realm. So in order to enter to that dimensional dream ya have to enter from that girl's heart, the only part that's different from ya kind."

Black irritatingly looked at the whale, "So do I just need to touch her boob, is that right?"

The whale gave a glance at Alice and turned back to White, he wanted to ignore Black as much as possible, "Ya, and imagine that ya are entering inside her."

White's devil smiled spread across his face as he turned to the foreigner, "Sweet I will be more than happy to do that."

Black equally agreed as he also turned to Alice, "No shit, I am!"

Xoxoxoxo

Alice knew this was a dream, the odd transient feeling and the dreamy spacial atmosphere confirmed her assumption. Alice wanted to get back to where the others were, but she did not how to get back. But this did not make the foreigner give up on her determination. She did few experiments on herself, she slapped herself, kicked the atmosphere thinking it would rip somehow, and even tried yelling for help, but this all did no good. _This is really annoying._

Just when Alice was about to yell again to vent her frustration, she felt a sudden chill from behind, "Hey b****."

The girl slowly turned to the where the voice was, "Black?"

"We're here to wake you up," White was right next to Alice as he wore his plastic smile.

Black was still wearing his evil grin as he approached to Alice, "Or at least out from this creepy separate dimensional dream or whatever that thing was talking about."

Alice was trapped in between the Jokers as he wearily looked at them, "So how am I supposed to wake up?"

Suddenly White held Alice's waist and snuggled his face right in to the girl's ear as he whispered, "Don't worry you just have to wake up from my kiss."

Alice blushed as she tried to run away from White's grasp, "Wha-!"

The attempt to flee turned to dust as Black held Alice's wrist, "No, you idiot, she needs to be punished for not being awake all this time."

"Oh, I guess you're right. We do need to punish a bad girl."

Alice was now panicked for real as she struggled to get away from them, "W-what! Get away from me you perverts, sadists, criminals!" _This s hell of a damn nightmare!_

Alice closed her eyes and truly wished that the world would be doomed until a strange sensation came to her, "…Huh?"

White was carrying Alice as he looked around the surrounding, "Oh we came back? That was easy."

Black was right beside the girl as his expression turned into a bitter one, "Hmph I wanted it to last a little longer…"

Alice looked around her as she noticed that she came back to the dream realm, "Wait Black and White. What is happening?" _For some reason, my mind is all clear and I can move my body freely now._

"Well ain't that good now that the girl's back."

The brunette turned to the voice and exclaimed in happiness, "Jimmy!" Jimmy had a bitter expression, but the girl could tell that the little whale was also happy to see her as she saw the blue fin wagging.

White explained somewhat disappointingly, "We had to give you some shock to make you fully awake from the dream that Lyle put you into. Well truthfully, I myself wanted to punish and kiss you before we woke up."

Finally realized that she is carried by White, Alice scurried to get off from White's grasp, "Ah, no thanks, but thanks."

"Anyways listen ya folks. Now that ya woke up can't ya feel something different about ya?"

"Me? Not in particular…"

Jimmy sighed and explained as if he was talking to an idiot, "Well ya dense like a rock aint' ya? This supposed to be yer dream ya know? And ya know what that means? That means that ya have the power to stop this crap once and for all."

Alice's mood perked up by the sudden ray of hope, "You mean I can stop this fight, but how?"

"This is yer dream, ya can do anything ya want. Just like how my master and that Lyle guy is doing right now. Right now, the situation is like 50-50. But if ya add in ya power then ya side will win. First ya gotta get everyone out of this dream or else we will all go back to yer world. This dream is the portal to yer world and our world so it's dangerous to stay here."

"Ok, I'll try," truthfully said, Alice did not know how to do those amazing things Lyle and Nightmare can do, but she tried to do whatever she saw. The imagination wasn't that brilliant, but she gave it a try. She closed her eyes and imagined binding Elliot and Jay with a rope.

"Jay and Elliot stop it!"

Both men turned to look at Alice as they saw bundles of rope latched on to their body, "Huh? Woa!" Two grown men couldn't even budge the bounded ropes.

Jay widened his eyes in disbelief, "A-Alice?"

Just like a rumble of thunder and the flash of lightening stricken, the two men jumped at the sudden burst of yelling, "You two need to stop fighting!"

Elliot was more stupid than Jay as he protested, "No way I'm gonna give hell to this guy!" Alice turned away to look at the other side, she was totally ignoring Elliot. _It would just be a hassle to convince Elliot._

Contrasting to Elliot, Jay spoke in a more calmly, "I want to, but I cannot. Lyle's orders are absolute. If only I don't have to be binded by this rule…"

Although the lines which emitted from Jay were definitely a sad tone, Alice somehow couldn't sympathize with Jay as she was getting further annoyed with Elliot, "Hey! You stupid dog, don't ignore me and start your own conversation with Alice! Alice, listen to me!"

While still ignoring Elliot's rants Alice smiled at Jay, "Then I will give you the right to not be bound by the rule."

"Huh?" Instantly, Jay was released from his bindings and was set free. Jay was looking at himself with amazement, "My… body feels light. I don't have the Lyle's voice in my head anymore…"

"Alice! Please I need to do this!"

Alice sighed at Elliot's endless chatter as she asked Jay, "Jay can you calm Elliot down? You can do whatever method as long as you don't kill him off. Elliot obviously does not feel happy with what you are doing right now…"

After a while, Jay nodded his head in agreement, "…I understand I will explain everything…" With this, Alice turned to walk away from Jay and Elliot.

Elliot shouted in rage as he tried to break off the rope, "You don't need to explain anything! I will just shoot your brains in to pieces!"

Jay spoke calmly, "El-"

Elliot interrupted Jay as he was exercising his hardworking effort of trying to break off the binding, "ARRGG!"

"Um-"

"DARNNIT!"

"…." Jay sighed once as he gave a punch into Elliot's face. Finally seeing that Elliot has calmed down (more like knocked down) Jay resumed to his peace talk, "Elliot please listen to me… The whole schemer of this tragedy was by Lyle…"

Alarmed by the odd information he was given, Elliot turned his attention to Jay as he asked, "What?"

**Gosh, just when I finished my semester exam now I am FORCED to join robotics. Not by my own will, the school FORICED me to. (My free time~ what about my free time~!) Yeah, so I'm not sure if I'm going to have slow updates again -_-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yesterday was my b-day so I am writing an extra long chapter! Overlapping scene in the first part. Enjoy! ^_^**

Nightmare had his eyes on the target. The clashing pressures smashed with each other as he imagined the next move.

"Alice!" A sudden panicked voice of Joker diverted his attention to the other side. He caught a quick glimpse of Alice being carried by White.

Lyle snickered, "Do you have time to look around, incubus?"

Nightmare quickly turned his attention back to the opponent as the opposing invisible pressure barely grazed his coat, "…Since from the first time I met you, I had this chilling feeling…" There are only few people who Nightmare can't read minds. One is Gray and the other one is Lyle. Despite being his faithful subordinate, Nightmare knew that Gray once had the intention of assassinating him, and Lyle also has his ulterior motives.

Black Joker yelled from behind, "What did you do to our toy?"

Lyle smiled as if something was funny, "Nothing I just wanted Alice to sleep a little more."

Lyle, then, noticed that Nightmare was staring at him as if he wanted to ask what his motives were behind all these schemes. Lyle smiled nonchalantly, "Well I wasn't like planning to go to the other world from the start, but when I heard that a foreigner had come to this world…"

Nightmare confirmed his prediction, "You're just using Alice to get what you want."

The Dealer's smile got even wider as he looked over at the foreigner, "You're so sweet to Alice; I never thought you were that type of guy. Well, seems like not only you, but most of the role holders really love that girl."

"…what are you trying to say?"

"Don't get me wrong, I too love Alice. It's only under the rule that we all are in love with Alice right? But sometimes, don't you think that you want to break away from the rules? Make your own decision for once and become free from this chain? In fact I know a lot of those people."

Nightmare closed his eyes for a second and confessed, "…true. If I had the chance to get away from this shackle, I would no doubt escape. But if it means to hurt the one I love, then my freedom is nothing."

Lyle stared at Nightmare with a mix of emotions: surprise, intrigue, sentimental, and irritation, "Very idealistic and romanticized…I love and hate those the most." For once Nightmare thought that he saw the true colors of the Dealer.

The Dealer made an offensive move as the gray haired man blocked the attacks, but was pushed to the side, "Tch."

Lyle slowly walked towards the incubus as he said, "I once had that thinking, but then I was betrayed… by my own father. I killed everything and everybody that stood in my way. That foolish father of mine who couldn't forgive himself for leaving me, those bastards who tortured me, and I will soon get away from this ridiculous rule too."

Lyle was now a few feet away from Nightmare as he gestured to make his final blow, "I will be free."

"Nightmare!" Alice swiftly imagined a huge plastic cup as the huge object fell right down towards the sickly incubus. Nightmare stared wide eyed at the falling object as he screamed at the top of his lung. The cup landed as Nightmare was trapped inside the cup and could not get out. Ironically, the cup functioned well as a barrier as it deflected the pressure.

After a few moments of silence, Nightmare shrieked at Alice, "What the f*** was that? Were you trying to kill me!"

"Wow, that was the first time I ever heard that incubus swearing," Black whispered to White as he intriguingly looked at Nightmare.

After glaring at Black for a second, Nightmare, once again, turned to Alice, "So? May I please get out of this thing so I wouldn't feel like a trapped bug?"

Alice blushed as she was embarrassed at her lack of imagination and creativity, "Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else at that time." Alice imagined making the cup disappear. She replayed the cup being invisible and slowly vanishing as she opened her eyes to see the result. Unfortunately, the cup was still there along with Nightmare having a big frown on his face.

Nightmare placed a wonderful smile as he made his voice flat, "Let me guess, you can't remove this."

"Uh…I guess…"

Nightmare's smile faltered as he began crying, "Oh God, am I gonna stay inside this cup forever…."

Alice tried her best to apologize and console Nightmare, "Um, Nightmare, how should I say this…sorry?"

Nightmare continued with his rant as he began sitting in the corner, "Why is it in question mark? I seriously may have to spend my whole life in this shitty cup! What am I gonna do for the rest of my life… should I become a monk and meditate for the remaining eternity…"

As Alice was about to apologize one more time, White placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder, "Don't mind about that worm, he can dig a hole for the rest of his life or something. More importantly, we have to concentrate on our enemy."

Still having pity and guilt for Nightmare, Alice turned to Black, "Black…can I ask you a favor?"

"Only if there is anything that is worth bargaining for and it doesn't have to do with that worm over there," Black annoyingly looked at Nightmare, who was already counting numbers to past time.

Alice gulped for a second and continued, "Can you try to break that cup for me?"

Black sighed and replied, "I knew you were gonna say about that stupid shit so I will say it once more so even dumbo will get it. I AM NOT HELPING THAT STUPID INCUBUS. Period. Over."

"But Black…"

"You're so-"

"Black, wait," Black was cut short of his words by White as the twin whispered something into his ears.

After observing the twin's odd secretive conversation, Black suddenly turned to Alice, "Ah, I think I will listen to you then." Before Alice could even question Black, the red head dashed off to where Nightmare was and started attacking the cup like a lunatic.

Alice was about to think of the many possibilities White said to Black as Lyle stepped in, "Alice. Why are you here? You should be asleep."

Noticing that she made her enemy wait a long time, Alice replied, "Well I got help from some SUPER sadist and MEGA perverted people. So I guess you can say that I am fine now."

"Sorry, but we are not in your world yet so why don't you sleep a little more?"

"Aw, that's disappointing, but I don't mind staying here you know."

"What do you mean?"

Alice closed her eyes as she reminisced her dream, "…Nee-san made me realize what is most important to me now. Plus I already said my goodbye to her. So let's go back to Wonderland."

Lyle made a fake laughter as Alice flinched at the Dealer's odd behavior, "Ha! You may be satisfied with that, but I am far from being satisfied."

"You don't like Wonderland?"

"Yes, I hate that there is this ridiculous rules, meaningless days of boredom, and those worthless people who are not even fit to be alive. That's why I will be free from all of that."

"So does that mean you don't like anyone?"

"Yes I don't love anyone."

"But don't you think that is sad?"

Lyle could see that Alice pitied him as he got increasingly irritated from this, "Sad? Why? I will love myself of course. Why would I want to love anyone other than me?"

"You're obviously lonely, that's why you want to get away from reality. You dream of becoming free."

Clenching his fist, Lyle said in a low voice, "….Shut up. You are also in the same boat as me. How can you say that?"

Alice asked in surprise, "The same boat?"

"You don't want to face your world. That's why you turn away from the chance you have been received."

As if Alice was scared of Lyle, she slowly backed away from the Dealer, "No. That's not it."

Lyle made a sudden approach as they were only a few inches apart, "What's not it? You wanted to be free and ran away from reality right? You are the same as me." Lyle gently touched Alice's cheek as he whispered almost in a hypnotic way, "It's ok, don't be afraid, you don't have to face any reality, you will only see me and no other things, while I will slowly take control of your world."

"Ah, shut up already and get away from my toy, you a** hole!" Black made a quick attacked at Lyle while White swiftly shifted Alice away from their enemy.

Lyle smiled at Black as he summoned several knives in the air and launched it, "Oh I thought you were spending time with the incubus like an idiot."

Black adeptly evaded all the knives as Nightmare stepped in and summoned hundreds of needles and flung them towards Lyle, "Well seems like that cup disappeared as soon as you ranted about those nonsense to Alice."

Lyle made a barrier and also smiled at Nightmare, "Oh I see, well I do have to ask this. Why do roaches keep on coming nonstop when I don't need them the most?"

Before Nightmare was about to say anything, Black intervened as he stated, "You are the roach who is stealing my thing so shut your trap and get killed."

Still smiling, Lyle made summoned a large bug repellent spray as he made an attempt to spray it, "Like I will be killed that easily by a bug. Maybe I should exterminate you with a bug repellent."

Nightmare smirked as he challenged Lyle, "Bring it on, you parasite."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Alice, are you ok?"

Staring at the ground, Alice asked, "…White. Do you think I am just running away from reality?" Alice was wavering on her own decision. She wanted to stay in Wonderland, but somehow Lyle's words made her seem to think that she forgot something very important. Is it something so important that I need to remember it or is it the other way around?

"We love you."

"Huh?" This was not the answer Alice expected from White as she raised her head to see him.

The Ringmaster's beautiful ruby eyes reflected Alice as he gently stroked her head, "You are really cute. The beautiful red blush on your face to that flustered attitude really makes my heart pounding and wants to tease you sometimes. That is the same case for Black. We love you really much of course as a girl and also our toy."

The soft touch made the girl relaxed and was almost about to snuggle closer to White as she realized the situation and kept a distance with the role holder, "W-what the hell? Why are you all of a suddenly saying these kind of stuff?"

Making a serious face, White asked the foreigner once more, "Alice, do you love Black and me?"

"Wha-"

"Do you or not?"

Alice fidgeted as she clenched her skirt, "Well if I were to say that I love you guys then I guess, but it's not like I am a masochist or anything and so…"

"So you don't like us?"

For a second, Alice thought she saw a glint of sadness in White's eyes as she answered immediately, "No I do!"

Turning back to his usually smile, White moved closer to Alice as their breaths intertwined with each other and they were almost in an embrace, "We also love you to the point where we would do anything for you so you only have to think about us rather than get stuck to that boring thing. To us and also to you, this is reality and it doesn't seem like you are running away from anything to me."

Just as when White was about to kiss, Black barged in between them as he shouted, "Hey you guys stop being so close to each other! Heck, I want to torture her, you know."

Hiding his disappointment, White chuckled at Black, "You mean you want to touch and make love with her right?"

Black blushed as he stuttered with his reply, "H-hell, w-why do I have to lower myself to that b****!"

As Black was about to grab White by his collar, the twins heard an abrupt laughter from the girl. While Black was utterly confused with the situation, White smiled at Alice and asked her, "Was there something funny out of these clowns?"

Finally stopping her laughter, Alice quietly mumbled, "I guess I can't compete with you guys…"

Alice just stood there with her face looking at the ground. The twins looked at each other and then asked, "Ah, Ali-"

"Alright! Let's get this done, once and for all, Jokers!" The Jokers having a blank face for a while, Alice curiously looked into their faces and asked them, "Ah, are you guy's alright?"

For a while they were silent, but they burst out laughing as they replied, "As good as your spirit." "Damn right!"

**Maybe I kind of curved Nightmare's personality (getting out of control xD). Well no matters! Yup, Alice and the Jokers will totally kick ass on the next chapter (oh…did I just give out a spoiler for you? But you expected it right?)!**


	17. Chapter 17

**The show is rolling. WARNING there will be a totally original commercial-ish of a well known product from our world. **

The Dealer turned around and smiled at Alice, "Ready to go back to your world with me?"

Alice shook her head as she replied, "Sorry to make you show this same face, but-." Suddenly piles of elephants appeared from above and landed straight down on Lyle. **(Author note: Any normal person would be dead so please do not do this to your friends neither your enemies =_=)

Black laughed out loud in triumph, "Hahaha, how did you like my 10,000 elephant butt drop! You are going down, b****! I'm gonna make you taste what hell's like and chop you into popcorn pieces and send you back to black hole so you wouldn't come back for good."

Nightmare went in front of Black as he protested in an arrogant tone, "Hey that was _my _ability alright? I did this."

Black rolled his eyes as he waved off the gray haired man, "Yeah, yeah, I gave you the idea and you followed my orders like a loyal manservant."

"Who would follow your orders like a manservant? Don't you know the word c-o-o-p-e-r-a-t-i-o-n?"

"Who would seriously cooperate with a half dead worm? That's just plain stupid."

"guys-." Alice tried to continue as she was also interrupted by White.

"Well aside from that, I wanna continue the tragic story of the Dealer. How is the black hole eating him up into gazillion meat chunks and fall down worse than the abyss sound like?"

"why-."

"So prepare your sorry ass and kiss ur momma goodbye, ya stinkin' fellow!" The last line was interrupted by Jimmy. The last thing Alice wanted was to be interrupted by a freckin whale. So the foreigner breathed in deeply and imagined a coke. The drink always did the thing for her as she popped the cap open and gulped it down. As she let out a sigh of satisfaction, Alice screamed as loud as she could. The sound could have been noted as high as G#6.

Jimmy startlingly turned to Alice, his tail was slumped down as he was trying to suppress his shiver, "W-what Alice?"

Alice turned to Jimmy and pointed the creature with her index finger, "DON'T INTERRUPT ME!"

Black rolled his eyes, "Pshh, it's just words." Black had no idea what he had just done.

Alice sharply turned towards Black as she glared at him, it was as if carefully sharpen knives were thrown at the role holder in high speed, "Ok first you don't have a single damn poptart idea of what im feeling right now, so don't judge me you dense maggot. Plus you guys are so freckin annoying how many infinitely universal times do I have to tell until your tiny pee brain can finally remember it?"

White tried to calm the hyped girl, "Alright, Alice just cal-."

Now it was White's turn to be beaten down as Alice turned around and shrieked at the man, "DON'T SAY ANOTHER f*** word."

"Capiche?" The last word Alice emitted from her mouth was cold as arctic ice and it was as if she was suppressing the rising storm.

Everyone straightened their posture as they answered, "Cap-."

"Love birds can I butt in now?" From within the cloud of smoke the 10,000 elephant butt drop created, Lyle appeared almost unscathed. He must have had no idea of the situation because he interrupted Alice. The hyper Alice.

A slump head slowly turned to face the oblivious guy as the other role holders sneaked away, "I said it…. DoNt, InTeRrUpT mY tAlK!"

While running, Nightmare commented, "Uh…I think you shouldn't have done that." A wild explosion was ignited from behind.

White also stated, "I know that he is stupid and not on our side, but I kinda feel sorry for him."

Black replied as he looked back if they were far enough from the commotion, "Well you can't really blame him since he is an idiot." After confirming that the danger was far enough, the three role holders along with one pet (?) whale looked at the scale of destruction. They couldn't see Lyle, but they saw Alice in a complete berserk mode. Alice summoned a pile of 40mm grenades as her surroundings filled with smoke. They could only hope that Lyle had a quick, painless death.

Nightmare turned to the other two, "Anyways how are we going to calm her down?"

Black frantically shook his head at the idea of stopping Alice, "Um, let's just sit out here and watch her kick the ragging doll out of the Mr. Suppose-to-be-Bad-but-Just-an-Emo."

White enthusiastically agreed to the thought and took out a deck of card, "I think that's a great idea, brother. Hey I have some deck of cards, you wanna play?"

All the role holders gleamed in brightness, "Definitely."

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Lyle was not dead, although bits of pieces of his clothes were tattered, his injuries were only light, nevertheless Lyle could not help but be irritated, "I don't understand, why do you look so energetic even after I told you those things?"

Alice finally answered in her triumphant voice, "It's the power of coke."

"A what?"

"The coke." It was a popular product in her world, but unfortunately Wonderworld did not have this drink.

"I don't know what the heck you are saying, but I guess that is what a foreigner is huh?"

After contemplating Alice quietly added in, "…I guess I don't want to admit, but the power of love is also a great help too. Although it's really torturous and annoying and I really want to kick that guy's butt, they are the sole reason of me staying there." Alice gave a murderous look as she saw the Jokers playing card games.

It was only for a second, but Alice glimpsed a frown from Lyle as he gripped a machine gun, "So if I kill them you will come with me?"

Alice's eyes went to the Jokers in alarm, "What?"

xoxoxoxoxo

"Black Jack." White stated as he took all the money from the role holders.

"The f*** hell?" Black punched the ground as he was getting irritated by the losing streak.

White smiled, "You were always bad at this gambling game Black. Why don't we do a different game like Go-."

Black interrupted furiously, "I don't want to do that retarded half dead fish game. You know that the only fun in card game is because you can risk something."

"As a result most of my belongings are sucked by a whale and a fake clown," Nightmare was holding his empty wallet while White and Jimmy were grinning victoriously.

"Well it is hell boring to bet only money," unsatisfied Black turned to his twin.

Replying to his brother's statement, White smiled, "Then why not risk something interesting." White saw Lyle holding the machine gun as he eyed the worried Alice.

Nightmare raised his arms in surrender, "I'm not going to be in this bet."

Black said as if it was obvious, "Of course you are not included in this bet. You have nothing else to bet and that b**** isn't yours." This bet was only for the Jokers and no other competitors could join.

Jimmy looked at the twins as if they were stupid to even making bets, "Aint necessarily meanin' dat it's yours either, I'm not in to dis bet though."

Ignoring the whale, White eyed Lyle as Black noticed the warning, "Alright, the first one who can defeat that guy can get her."

Black grinned with his usual devil smile as he got out his gun, "Now this is hell of a interesting bet."

**Muahaha! The power of coke equals to the power of love (not). Feeling a little sorry for Dealer now? Well he will get more in next chapter! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Um, short notice, but this will be the end of the official story. Yeah…I kinda (sorta) noticed that this will be the end of this story which was the reason why I wanted to write Lizard Assassin more than Real Game. I DON"T WANT TO END THIS STORYY~!**

"Megaton Punch!" Alice shouted as a big fist appeared from thin air and shot towards Lyle. Unfortunately, the Dealer blocked the attack with a vertically positioned trampoline. The fist bounced back from the trampoline as it came right back towards the girl.

Alice, who was trying to think up another way to block the attack, was suddenly snatched by Black, "What kind of a shitty name is that? It's Flacon Punch, you retard." After Black confirmed that the flying fist was away from them, the jailer immediately dropped the girl to the ground.

Alice quickly got up as she glared at Black, "Can't you tell the difference of which is cool and which is totally uncool?"

Black scoffed as if it was the most obvious thing to answer, "Of course you're lame and I am awesome."

Looking at the man in front of her once more, Alice sighed, "I don't care. Rocket Blaster!" A set of fireballs appeared and went to Lyle's way.

Black looked at Alice as if she had just caused a heresy, "The hell was that? Rocket Blaster? Hell flame is its name, not from some cliché anime type of names."

Nightmare sighed as he shouted, "Guys! I don't care just fight!"

Black turned to the incubus as he shot a dozen bullet at the Dealer, "We are can't you tell, dead bug?"

"What did you call me?"

"Oh so sorry I forgot that your name was super cute adorable sooo innocent Nightmare-sama," the red haired man then made a gesture of moving his hips and twirling his hair, a gesture only a girl would do.

Nightmare's face instantly flushed as he gripped his fist, "Shut up! What the hell is with that name?"

Chuckling, Black taunted Nightmare even more, "Well since your subordinate has some INTERESTING hobby, it is only plausible to assume that YOU have the SAME hobby. Oh yeah, next time I will give you a bracelet that says Love Love Gray-chan From: Nightmare-chan~"

Nightmare was shivering as he coughed up blood, "Are you saying that I'm in love with Gray? Heck no! That's disgusting! You want me to name all my attacks Wonder Love Super Blast or Neko Neko-chan Cat Punch?"

"Please, your naming sense is just as horrible as that crazy lost baby over there," Black pointed towards Alice who was fighting seriously with Lyle.

Jimmy, who was looking at the whole general situation, cut into the conversation, "More like how d'ya know dat kinda names?"

Alice finally noticed that Black was talking about her as she joined the argument, "Wait a minute, who you calling baby?"

Black smirked and pointed at the girl, "Who else is there, you!"

"….I'm getting a headache," Lyle quietly stated as he summoned 100 golems.

The golems moved slowly moved like a zombie, but they suddenly showed their vicious sharp teeth as they launched towards Alice, "Kya!" Black swiftly attacked the golems with his gun, but it did no good.

"Tch!" Black, then, took out his whip and smacked the golems out of Alice's range.

Lyle was already at his limits to his patience as he produced more golems, "If you wanna bicker then you can go to hell and do it. I need a good damn rest in the new world."

Alice stepped up towards Lyle and created a goo trap, "Don't you dare try talking like you know it all and your oh so mature. You're just a crazy loner who wants to have attention!"

The goo trap successfully captured most of the golems as Lyle slumped his head and twitched his body, "….What did you say?"

Jimmy joined the verbal argument as he yelled, "That yer a crazy loner and who wanna cling to mama's butt."

Alice thought she heard a snapping sound as Lyle raised his head in anger, "Fufufufu, you really made me get mad huh, Alice."

Alice looked at Jimmy and then nervously looked at Lyle, "Well that wasn't me who said that you know."

"Shut your b**** mouth. I'm gonna kill you all!" Lyle formed a large laser gun as energy was sucked in and flashes of light were appearing from within the weapon. Before Alice could make the replica, the weapon blasted it's laser beam as Nightmare created a pudding barrier.

Standing right before the beam and protected by the pudding, Black stated, "Well that looks impressive."

Strangely, Nightmare was also calm as he looked at the light, "Yup, I think with one hit and we are goners." He, then, turned to look at Black, "You think my pudding barrier is going to hold?"

Black shook his head, "Not a chance."

Alice nervously looked at the two role holders, "Um… shouldn't we run for our lives?" Alice saw Jimmy running around the barrier. The foreigner should also have been acting like Jimmy, but strangely, Alice forgot to panic when she saw the two men composed.

Nightmare formed a cigarette as he sucked in and out, "Run if you want to, but we are men. We don't want to show our backs to the enemy and die pitifully."

Alice swiftly snatched the cigarette away from the sick man as she sighed, "I, at least, want to drink another coke." A coke appeared as Alice took the object and drank it and let out a satisfying sigh.

Black peered at the drink and questioned, "Is that black liquid even drinkable?"

Alice held out the bottle to Black, "Really good and popular." Despite the offering, Black shook his head.

Nightmare coughed as he announced, "Ok, everybody close your eyes because the next stop is candy land."

Black replied, "I thought it was heaven."

Jimmy cried, "I really don' wanna die!"

Lyle laughed in triumph, "You will all go to hell!" Alice closed her eyes and felt her hands being pressed by Black's. Alice smiled, but soon turned into a frown. _Where is White?_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"….What the hell?" Alice opened her eyes. She could feel the grass beneath her, the wind lightly brushing her skin, and lastly Black appearing right in front of her face.

White also appeared in front of her face, "Hey Alice what are you daydreaming for?" Alice could not believe this phenomenon. She was a hundred percent sure if she ever went to heaven, Jokers would go to hell. If she really was in heaven.

Alice slowly got up and looked at her surrounding, "Am…I still dreaming or is this really heaven?" All the role holders that were in the dream realm were there.

Black replied as he sighed, "Heck I don't want a heaven that looks exactly like Wonderland."

The girl blinked her eyes, "Then it means…."

White smiled, "We are all back to Wonderland."

Alice was about to open her mouth, when she was interrupted by Lyle, "NO! WHY! How could this…?" Alice turned to look at Lyle; he, along with Cain, were tied up with a rope as the Dealer struggled to break free.

Jimmy, carried by Nightmare, stuck his tongue, "Well sorry to burst yer bubbles, but ya ain't goin' anywhere."

Black smirked victoriously, "Do you want to know why you bastards came back here?"

White stepped forward as he explained, "Well it's simply really. The dream realm was almost about to break due to the amounts of people coming inside all at once. Plus, we were adding lot's of ruckus so it was only a matter of time for us to be forced out of Alice's dream. Maybe if you maintain you're cool and thought about the reason why we were attacking you so recklessly, you would have had a chance of victory."

Pieces of hints and answers were starting to gather inside the girl's head as Alice looked at White, "So the reason why I couldn't really see you was…"

White smiled with his usual mocking expression, "I was back to Wonderland to guide and make sure that all of you guys were going right back here."

"…No. No. No. NO. NO!" Lyle yelled as everyone turned their attention to the role holder. "No matter what, I will achieve my goal! It's my freedom, nobody can have it!"

Alice looked at Lyle sadly, "Are you really going to be happy if you go to my world?"

"What?"

Alice glanced at Nightmare and looked back at Lyle, "I heard that Cain was going to leave you once the portal to dream realm was open and Jay never really wanted to follow your orders from the start. Even if you go to my world, it is a huge world. You would get intimidated with the difference." Alice knew that being alone is the most unbearable thing in the world. That was what she experienced when she first came to Wonderland. She missed her older sister, Lorina, but now she strangely doesn't feel that way. Perhaps because Jokers were there for her?

Lyle retorted, "Nonsense! I can deal it."

"Really?"

Lyle ignored Alice as he turned to the wolf eared man, "Jay! Untie me and kill them!"

Jay slowly walked towards his master, "…Lyle, do you hate your father that much?"

"Why are you asking this stupid question? Of course I do!"

"Then did you know the reason why your father was killed and you took the position of the Dealer so easily?"

"….What do you mean?"

Jay replied, "Your father set this up. He broke the rule by forcefully setting you up as the next Dealer by killing the previous Dealer and having him sign a contract. He thought that making you a role holder will make you have less chance of danger and more chance of gaining happiness. You seem to have been satisfied that your petty tricks worked on the Gryphon, but Shimon already knew that. Knowing that you were going to kill him, Shimon still wanted to make your wish come true at any cost."

"That is blasphemy! How could he know that I was ….no moreover, how do you know all this?"

Finally stopping his feet in front of Lyle, Jay took out a golden intricately patterned necklace from his pocket, "…There was a certain object I got from Shimon."

Lyle widened his eyes, "The locket!"

Jay nodded his head, "I was holding on to it for a long time in remembrance of my sin, but when I met Elliot we found out something about this lock." He, then, turned to the March Hare and held out the locket, "Elliot had a key that was from Shimon."

Elliot took over the explaining as he got out a similar patterned key from his pocket, "Shimon always wore it on his neck along with his locket. He said the key and the locket was his pride because he got it from his wife. When I broke his clock…I was going to take the locket and the key to remember my friend, but all I could find was the key."

Elliot used the key to open the locket, "In the dream realm, we finally found out that the key was to open another layer of the locket." The locket clicked open as a piece of paper fluttered to the Dealer's side.

Jay untied the man's rope as Lyle picked the letter up, "A letter?"

Jay answered, "This is for you."

After reading the short letter, Lyle squeezed his hand making the paper crumple, "What the hell? What the hell? What the hell? Didn't he want to abandon me? I thought…" Staying silent for a while, Lyle finally spoke quietly, "I think I need some time to think things over…you guys can do whatever..." The Dealer slowly stood up as he walked aimlessly in the forest. Jay turned around and walked to a different direction while Cain was unusually quiet.

After a moment of hesitation, Alice yelled, "Lyle! You can always have some snack party with me if you want!" Without turning, Lyle kept on walking as he waved his arm.

Black sighed, "So Alice turned into a whore again."

Sick of the meddling, Alice turned to Black, "Gosh, can't you say something nice for once, Black? Your mouth is going to turn into shit if you don't stop."

White joined the conversation as he chuckled, "You're getting infected by the crap talk virus too, Alice. Well, I think Black was trying to tell you that you shouldn't be nice to any other men besides us."

Black turned to his brother angrily, "White! I can talk on my own. Don't make me feel like I'm retarded!"

White laughed as he approached to Alice, "Sorry Black, but I also think so, you know, Alice shouldn't be nice to other men." In response to the brother's action, Black also approached Alice.

Alice, getting uncomfortable by the advance of two men, took a step back, "What are you guys going to do with me? Don't come any closer."

The twin's voices matched simultaneously as they leaned their body towards the girl, "Alice."

"W-what the hell? Joker?"

A sudden gentle embrace of warmth surprised the girl as she heard White whispering in her ear, "I'm so glad that you are here."

Black equally hugged the girl as he awkwardly stated, "Don't you ever leave my side, idiot."

At first, the girl did not know what to do, but soon she slowly hugged them back and whispered, "Yeah…I'll always be in Wonderland."

**THE END**

**It was long…( bursting in to tears). Finally over! But I still feel like writing this story dammit! So I will be writing a few extra chapters in dedication to JokerxAlice, LylexAlice, and JayxAlice (I don't even feel like writing about Cain bleH!). Thank you very much for the support and reading this crazy imagination I have thought up.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning, this is a Joker x Alice extra chapter and it will have some sexual implications. It was towards the end of the story so I got too lazy to turn this into M rated. DO NOT WORRY YOU WILL NOT READ ANY EXTREME RATE R SCENES. Lol xD **

_Seriously, how did a romantic atmosphere turn into pure hell? _Alice sighed and looked at the Jokers. The Jokers noticed Alice's stare and Black asked, "What the hell are you looking b****?"

Alice sighed again and looked away from the two identical men, "Nothing."

White smiled, "Maybe Alice was daydreaming about how we can be doing this and that right?"

"And what exactly is THIS and THAT?"

White moved closer to Alice and gently kissed her hair, "Oh you want to know?'

"Nevermind! That was definetly TMI!" The girl blushed and jerked herself away from White only to be caught by Black, who was standing behind her.

"So what are you sighing for, bro?"

White hesitatingly spoken, "Well it's not like I was unsatisfied or something, but I thought it was just too easy."

Black nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I thought so too, but what can we do?"

"Wait, wait. What the hell? I'm not some sidekick who can read your alien talk. I don't understand what was too easy and unsatisfactory."

Black sighed and looked at Alice with pity, "You really are an idiot, huh?"

White also looked at her with a mocking smile, "It can't be helped Black, Alice was like that from the start."

"Yeah, guess so."

"Well I am sorry that I am a big dumb idiot all right? How am I supposed to communicate with weirdoes that are sending radio waves at each other?"

White chuckled and told the frustrated girl, "I mean about Lyle."

Alice blinked and asked, "What about him?" She knew that the incident was solved, for sure, or was there something behind the surface?

White replied in uncertainty, "It was too easy to defeat him. I thought I would at least face the worst consequence, but…"

"Unless someone pulled the strings behind the back," Alice looked at White in alarm.

Black couldn't handle the critical thinking as he threw his hand in the air in defeat, "Well we won right? Who knows? Maybe one of the roleholders did some magic trick?"

White was still contemplating, "I hope that roleholder is on our side."

"Well enough thinking and let's do something interesting!"

Black suddenly hugged Alice from behind. Alice jumped at the sudden advance; she had a bad feeling of this, "Kya! W-what are you doing Black?"

"Huh? Well I didn't have a nice~ long~ chat with the notorious whore of wonderland so why don't we do it now?" The red haired man softly blew air into the girl's ear.

Alice shivered, but still kept her spirit, "What do you mean do it now! Are you out of your mind?"

White walked towards Alice and his brother, "Just as I said, Alice doesn't want to do IT in the forest. We should bring her over to the circus first and then slowly eat her up."

White started kissing Alice continuously. The brunette did not have any strength to retaliate anymore as she slowly succumbed to the seduction, "N-no…sto..p…"

"Well we already started over so why not do it over here?" Black lightly bit Alice's ear and teasingly nibbled it.

"Hm, I guess so," after he agreed to his brother, White brought his lips to the girl's. The couple's tongue intertwined together as Alice noticed felt her mind melting away.

"Fufufu, I knew you guys were over here. Give Alice back to me!" Peter appeared from behind the nearby bushes and looked at the triples. After staring at them for a second, fountain of nosebleeds covered the innocent rabbit's face. Holding his nose with his blood soaked gloves, Peter yelled with his blushing red face, "W-what a-are you doing to my dear Alice!"

Ignoring Peter's stare, Black replied, "Just shut up and get lost or else your whole entire body will be covered with not just your nosebleed."

"Y-you lechers, who are panting and excited over Alice's weak innocent expression should die!"

"I can say that right back at you hormone crazed bunny."

"Just get your dirty hands off of my love!" Peter took his gun out and started shooting the Jokers.

Black dodged the bullet and annoyingly looked at Peter, "I'm getting pretty irritated with this whole situation where we always try to play with b**** and get interrupted by dense maggots."

White held Alice as he also dodged the bullets, "I agree on that Black. I think the quickest solution is to just kill all the roleholders and have Alice all to ourselves."

White gently let Alice go as he kissed her on the cheek, "I will be right back, princess." White walked back to his twin's side and took out his whip; he was prepared for the attack.

Black took out his gun as he aimed at Peter, "You're the first target furball!"

The white haired man smirked as he also raised his gun, "Bring it on you radish heads!" Nobody realized that Alice has already regained her strength and was sneaking away from them.

**It's a short chapter, yeah. Well it's an extra so maybe it will be forgiven? Next chapter is Jay x Alice and I don't think there will be any sexually implicated scenes… maybe…. Cough cough, changing the subject ^_^ I will be having a poll of which story I should work on next. Please vote! I will maybe stop the poll with 10 ppl.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sooo this is just an extra information, but these extra chapters are leading up to the sequel ****Alice in Animeland****!**

_I have to leave the place as soon as possible._ Alice kept looking back where she came from, the Jokers and Peter. She never noticed what was in front of her.

"Ah!" A sudden impact pushed the girl to ground. The other figure seemed to faze a little from the impact, but maintained his balance.

Regaining her focus in front of her, Alice heard a familiar low voice, "Are you alright?"

Alice looked up and smiled, "Yeah… thanks Jay."

The man extended his hand and pulled the girl up from the ground, "No problem, it's good to see you."

"Sure do, so what are you doing over here?"

"I was just coming back from the Hatter's mansion. Elliot and I were having some long discussions."

Alice nodded her head and came along with a thought, "I see, do you want to go somewhere with me then?" She didn't want to linger around a place where Joker and Peter were nearby. Plus, it is definitely more reassuring to stay with another person, especially Jay.

Alice looked at Jay one more time, his personality resembled Gray. Stoic and cold on the outside, but warm and gentle in the inside. _Well, minus the part that Gray has a fetish for cute things. _Jay seemed like a normal person. If he did not have the dog ears… wolf ears then he would be a perfectly normal person. Jay smiled down at her, "It sounds like a good idea, do you have anywhere in mind?"

Alice shook her head to the side, it was a spontaneous idea and she did not have such a creative mind as to think of a place on the spot. Jay thought a little, "If you don't then can I take you to a certain place?"

"Sure, but where?"

"It's a secret," the wolf winked at the girl as he led her deeper into the forest.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Dragging steps and staggering breaths took over the silence of the journey. Alice tiredly looked at the man in front of her, "Are we almost there?"

"Almost, that's the goal," Jay pointed his index finger to the large tree which was a few yards away from them. _A few more yards to go…_ Alice sighed and pushed herself to walk.

Jay looked at the tired girl and muttered, "…Sorry Alice."

"Huh? Wha-!" Jay suddenly lifted Alice up and carried her towards the goal.

The brunette looked at the man, half timid and half in panic, "What are you doing, Jay? I can walk so put me down."

Jay nonchalantly made an excuse, "Well I would still need to carry you to the top so it would be alright if it's a little early."

"What, we're going to the top of THAT tree?" It was a huge tree, something that can be only seen in a rainforest or Avatar **(the movie, not the Last Airbender; for those who watched them).**

"Of course, we're not able to see the view if we don't go to the top." Alice dropped her jaw. Now Jay resembled someone she knew. Someone she didn't want to travel with the most; Ace. Increasing his speed Jay prepared himself to jump to the branches, "Hang on tight."

"Ahhhhh!"

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Alice, you can open your eyes now."

Alice opened her eyes and looked at the scenery, "…Wow." They were on top of the tree. Alice could easily see the Clover Tower and few whales swimming through the forest. It was a wonderful sight; the beauty almost made her forget the height. Alice's face paled as she took a glance at the ground which was a few hundred feet down from the branch. The girl instantly grabbed Jay's jacket and stiffened her body.

Jay blushed a little as he shyly took his gaze away from Alice and to the scenery, "Before I became Lyle's guard, I used to be here all the time. This is actually the first time I watched this view with somebody."

Alice was more concentrated at not looking at the ground as she struggled to casually continue the conversation, "S-so you're still Lyle's guard?"

The man shrugged, "Even though Lyle has said we can do anything, rules are rules; we can't go against it. Well he seems like he doesn't want to be bothered right now so I'm free to do whatever for the time being."

"…Sorry if this may sound rude, but do you still hate Lyle?"

"I hate him, alright, but it seems like I pity him more now. Just the way his expression changed in utter despair when he read the letter, took away my thought of revenge. I think Elliot must have thought so too." Alice didn't say anything. It was right for her to stop Lyle's plans, but somehow she felt sorry for him. It was not her business, but she couldn't help herself and feel responsible.

Jay sighed and lightly patted the girl's head, "Well nobody didn't die or anything so cheer up. Time will heal the wounds, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Jay," Alice knew it was the right idea to spend time with Jay. She felt the most comfortable around him. Well, minus the place where they are standing.

Suddenly, the grounds were moving in resonation and the trees were swaying. Alice jumped and looked at Jay, half fear and half in confusion. On the other hand, Jay was calm and almost excited as he stated, "Here comes the main course."

"What do you mean by main course? It's an earthquake and we're on top of a huge tree!"

Jay was still carrying Alice as he made his grip stronger, "Just grab on to my jacket and never let go. Oh and it seems like you don't really like extreme heights so close your eyes."

_Oh no not this again! _Alice closed her eyes and sunk herself in Jay's arm. Jay jumped from the branch as the couple went down.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Alice felt the strong breeze and a steady landing. She heard Jay call her name, "Alice, we're here."

The man let the girl go as Alice looked at her surrounding, "It's….a whale…" Alice was on top of a large blue whale, covered with trees and bushes. She always saw the forest whales from the Clover Tower, but she couldn't imagine that she could ACTUALLY ride on a whale, "Wait no, I must be dreaming. Hahaha, very funny how can I be on top of a whale, that's so fairytale-ish."

"You're not dreaming and it's not fairytale either. You are on top of a whale."

A few seconds have past as Alice finally panicked, "W-what the heck? How am I supposed to get off! More like can I even get back to the ground alive?"

Jay calmly sat on the whale's head and watched the view, "It's alright Alice, just watch the view from here. It's rare to be whale riding, you know. It's a seasonal thing."

"I-I'm not sure if I can just sit back and comfortably watch the view."

"It's ok, relax," Jay grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her to the ground. Coincidentally, Alice landed right on Jay's lap as the girl felt her face becoming hot.

"From here, you can see all the big and small things. Doesn't it calm you down?" Alice looked at Jay for a moment and chuckled lightly; the man also had a slight blush on his cheek as he confusedly looked at Alice.

"Did I do something wrong?"

The question was so innocent and naïve that Alice was totally relaxed now, "Well…I did have some few things to say, but…it does have a nice feeling…" The wind caressed her as she felt the whale's slow constant motion. It was truly not a bad feeling.

Jay laughed, "See?" Alice heard her heart skip a beat; it was actually her first time watching Jay laugh so happily. Shyly, the girl turned her face towards the scenery and tried to cover the redness on her face. _What is happening to me? To think that Jay is actually kind of….cute._

While Alice was contemplating this, Jay quietly whispered into the girl's ear, "…Alice, I don't know if I should be discussing this with you, but I had this feeling that the puzzle pieces weren't fit right."

"What does that mean?"

"It's about the time when we battled against Lyle...I don't think that was the end of it." It was the same thing White had told her. If Jay also noticed the abnormality then…does that mean there really was a person who helped them get away from Lyle's evil plan?

His face turned dark as Jay continued, "Well it's nothing you should be worried about, but I have been wondering. Shimon died at that time, I am sure of that, but I can't seem to find the new Griffon anywhere." _The new Griffon? If that was the mystery guy who helped us then…is he our ally? But then where is he right now? Why is he not showing himself?_

Suddenly, the ground shook and the trees and bushes were coming closer to them. Jay stood up, "Oh, the whale is sinking down to the ground. Seems like it's time for us to get off of the whale."

Alice's face turned pale, "Don't tell me…"

"Alice, close your eyes again."

"NOOOO!"

Xoxoxoxoxo

"It was a nice ride."

Alice slumped down on the flat earth, "Haha, I felt like I was riding one of Gowland's unfinished jet coasters." They were both safely back on the surface as they watched the whale slowly swimming away.

"Oh, you also like his rides? Isn't it full of thrill and excitement? Why not go to the Amusement Park to ride them?"

The brunette sweat dropped; _maybe Jay has a more eccentric and dangerous personality then Gray, _"Um…well anyways Jay about the Griffo-."

Abruptly, Jay turned his sharp glare towards the bushes, "Alice, stand back." Jay took a step forward, protecting Alice. The bushes moved drastically as a figure appeared.

"Lyle!"

"Jay and Alice?" Lyle blinked in surprise, but soon turned his face into a sad one.

Jay coldly greeted his master, "Do you have any orders, Lyle?"

"No… sorry to disturb you guys, bye…"

"Wait, Lyle, I want to talk to you!" Alice frantically grabbed Lyle's arm to stop him from running away. She, then, turned to the wolf eared man and looked at him apologetically, "Sorry Jay, but I want to have a chat with Lyle alone. Can I make it up with you another day?"

Jay nodded his head in understanding, but still cautiously looked at Lyle, "Sure, but be careful of that man, Alice. He seems to be docile right now, but who knows when he will bear his fangs and starts to plot evil ideas."

"Got it, thanks Jay, bye."

"Bye," Jay looked at Alice and Lyle until they completely disappeared into the dark forest.

**When I was typing this chap I was looking at the title of this story and wondered what does the title: Real Game have to do with the content? My conclusion was IDK (I don't know). Yep, IDK. =_= I was just choosing random titles that sounded logical. Haha I'm bad at thinking up good titles (+u+)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Last chapter of the extra… (tears)**

Lyle looked at Alice and asked straightforwardly, "What do you want with me?" It was a remark that clearly implied that he didn't want to be with her.

"Well…um, I suddenly got hungry! So why not go and eat somewhere?"

Turning around without a second thought, Lyle just walked opposite direction from the town. At first Alice thought that she was going to be ditched, but then the Dealer stopped and spoke weakly, "…Follow me. I don't like one of those stores in the town."

The two walked to where the doors were and Lyle picked one of them and opened it. As Alice went through the door, she blinked her eyes, "This is…what?"

"My home," it was a small room and was neatly organized. The room was still modern futuristic style, but it was hardly unimaginable from one of the great halls Alice used to be escorted.

"But what about you're other buildings with great halls?"

The Dealer shrugged, "That's just my work place as the Dealer. I prefer to be alone in a small space. I could think about plans and other stuff a lot better in here."

Alice quietly sat down on one of the seats as Lyle brought some can food and soda, "Is this all that you eat?"

"I have instant cup noodles if you like."

The foreigner sighed, "I mean don't you have a KITCHEN?"

"I do, but I only use it to make hot water."

"Let me use it. There must be something that I can make," Alice was not going to let Lyle die out of high cholesterol and lack of nutrition. She couldn't stand the unhealthy life-style he was going through. Alice instantly remembered Julius and smiled a little.

After a few minutes, Alice made fried rice as she brought over to Lyle, "Wow. It's good." He was surprised by the taste as Alice smiled.

"Thank you very much."

While eating, Lyle asked, "So? What do you want?"

"Huh?"

"You said you need to talk about something with me. What is it?"

Alice didn't know how to ask her question. She couldn't really ask if there was a third party during the fight out of the blue. "Oh yeah um… well how are you doing these days?"

"Not much just wandering around the place….I was thinking about my role, my existence, the reason for me to be here."

Alice frowned, "Are you still unsatisfied?" Looking at the man, Alice was pretty sure that Lyle changed. His over-confident personality changed into an aimless gloomy one. It was painful to see this, especially if she was the cause of his change.

Lyle smiled sadly, "I am, but when I read my father's letter I felt really dumb. All that I did was like just an open book to my father. I used to feel so confident that what I am striving for is the right way, but now I don't think so. I sometimes think that maybe I should just end my life right here and now."

The brunette got up from her chair and squeezed Lyle's hand as if to reassure him, "Lyle, I will support you. I will do whatever I can to help you so don't lose your hope. There must be something that you can live for."

"Like help me go over to your world and achieve world domination?"

Alice dropped a sweat, "Um…well maybe aside from that? Something more peaceful?"

Lyle chuckled, "Relax I don't feel like doing that kind of thing anymore. Didn't I tell you that I felt foolish of my past deeds?"

The girl laughed awkwardly, "Yeah you did…but think about the thing I said seriously ok?"

"I know that you are really trying to help me feel better, but it's alright I can deal this on my own."

This got Alice irritated, "No it's not alright! You got to know that there is a person who is actually worried about you and willing to help you. You don't have to bear the weight by yourself."

Lyle was surprised at first, but then smiled warmly, "…Thanks." Then he added on a statement, which Alice was least expecting, "It was definitely a third party."

"What?"

"That's what you wanted to talk about with me right? I guessed that the Jokers noticed this too and talked to you about it."

Finally, Lyle that Alice knew started to appear, "Perceptive as always so how do you think about it?"

"Well it's definitely neither my or your enemy."

"Why?"

"Because if this third party was your ally then he would have shown himself after the battle. At that time, he just erased the last of my power and dragged me back to Wonderland. If I wasn't dragged back I would have been eternally lost in the dream realm."

Alice nodded her head; it was the same thing as what White had told her. "So the reason why you came back over here safe and sound was not because of White but because…"

Lyle also nodded his head, as he made a serious face, "I don't know who he is or what his motives are, but he must be a role holder and also a strong one. Not so many people can erase my powers."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?"

Lyle thought a little and shook his head, "No idea."

Alice sighed, "I see…" _I guess I won't get know this mystery guy._

Alice suddenly changed the mood as she stood up from her chair, "Well seems like you are finished with your food so why not go to the Amusement Park?"

Lyle blinked in surprised, "Why there?"

"You absolutely changed from your overly confident self to a gloomy loner so I need to cheer you up. I don't want a second Julius."

The thought of being the second Julius made the Dealer laugh, "I'm already so happy being by your side. You don't even have to do that kind of thing."

The brunette worriedly looked at Lyle, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

This annoyed Alice, it was like dealing with a nicer version of Julius. If this was Julius she would have dragged him to the Amusement Park, but Lyle was different. Somehow, Alice couldn't really force Lyle; maybe because of the fact that she ultimately hurt Lyle during the fight, "Arg! Then what should I do?"

"Just come here and show your face to me. If it's not too much to ask I want to be your friend."

This brightened the girl; she at least had something to do to atone for her sin, "Of course I will show my face to you even if you are sick of me."

Drinking his soda, Lyle looked past Alice, "Then I think it's almost time for you to go with your boyfriends."

Alice didn't know what Lyle meant until she heard a very familiar voice, "How dare you ditch me, b****."

Black was right behind Alice as he snatched one arm as White snatched the other arm, "Let's hurry up and go back to our love sweet circus and continue doing 'it'." The low whisper resonated in Alice's ear as she blushed. Soon she noticed that she was out of Lyle's room and was in the forest heading straight to the circus.

"Wait! NOOO!" With a horrified face, Alice unsuccessfully struggled to break free of her hold as she was dragged toward the circus. Lyle could hear the laughter from the Jokers and the complains from the girl as he smiled. _I wish I could spend more time with her like that._

The case of the third party still remained as a mystery but, Alice regained the peace in Wonderland as she happily spent time with her lovely Jokers. To her, this was not just a game, it was a "real game"; a life full of games where hardships and joy occur. After a game is finished, another game appears. This is the reason why life is so mysterious and fun. What is your game?

**I will be writing the sequel ****Alice in Animeland**** from next week! The mystery of the third party will be revealed there. And you probably noticed that I added the explanation for the title. I had to think hard on that… Tried to make a reasonable ending that made sense with the title. I usually suck at ending, I'm sorry. Well, anyways thank u for supporting me all the readers! Your reviews really helped me to finish the story and plz support the sequel too! THANK U VERY MUCH!**


End file.
